RWBY Spartan Fall
by teamaster2
Summary: What if Jaune was rejected by his friends when the truth of his transcripts were revealed? What if he was found by a team of soldiers with stranger weapons and armor? What if they gave him a second chance? M rating for safety. -Scrapped-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so while writing this some of you commented on the new story, so first,**

 **RebelRaven: Mk 4 suits are the first we see, Mk 1-3 are basically exo suits and I think I will treat his aura as a last line of defense per say.**

 **Pinkpower: Yes! However I'm keeping him a spartan, but he act independently. Let me explain, imagine if an intelligence agent reports both the CIA and the President, but receives his/her orders from the CIA. And the attack on Beacon will happen, but fail.**

-Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin's Office-

"You know why I called you here?" He asked. A man in his forties, maybe, with glasses. He sitting in chair with some coffee and lots of paperwork on it. Next to him was the headmistress of the school: Professor Goodwitch. Recently the news that one of his students, the very one in front of him had cheated his way in. His name was Jaune Arc, he came from the famous Arc family, a family of heroes and leaders. Ozpin, however, knew about this and let him stay, he saw potential in the young Arc. A smart tactical mind with a large reserve, and to be fair, his family holds some blame for this happening. His father refused to train him, his mother tried to prevent from going down the path he wanted to, and his sisters, all seven of them either didn't or couldn't find/make time to train him. So he was self taught, and to fair, he did fairly well. He could use a sword and shield with some confidence, and his time in Beacon has improved his tactical mind further and fighting ability. However with the recent revelation, he would not be accepted anymore, that left him with one option, leaving the academy.

"Yes, I'm sorry professor." Jaune said.

"Don't be. I know of your training and your forged transcripts. I had wanted for you to stay Mr. Arc."

"You did?" Jaune and Goodwitch said, both clearly surprised.

"Mr. Arc, you have a great tactical mind, and with more training you could have become something greater, but that cannot come to pass."

"Does my family know?" Jaune was concerned because he knew how his family would react: banishment and taking his Arc title.

"Yes, they know." Jaune looked down.

"They demanded Crocea Mors back. It will be sent back." Goodwitch said.

"I understand. When is the next bullhead leaving?" Jaune asked.

"Ten minutes." Goodwitch said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc." Ozpin said.

"Don't be professor, and it's Arc anymore I guess." Jaune said. As he left he thought about where he would go know. When the elevator opened he was greeted by Ruby and Yang.

"Hey Jaune, how'd it go?" Ruby asked, she clearly didn't want to know.

"I'm leaving. By choice." Jaune said.

"Wait why?" Yang asked.

"Yang it doesn't take a genius to understand what would happen if I stayed." They knew he was right. Ruby looked and the ground and Yang held her sister.

"So where will you go?" Yang asked.

"I don't know Yang, somewhere." Jaune said.

He was pulled into the hug by Ruby, who was starting to cry. He hugged her back. Yang under normal circumstances would kill anyone who caused Ruby to cry, but not today. She knew how important Jaune was to Ruby and he was pretty much forced out. She would kill Cardin and his team later.

"I'm sorry Ruby but the bullhead leaves in ten minutes." He steps back, but the hug had it's effect, "Can you come visit?"

"I can try Ruby." He said. On his to the bullhead he heard many different insults. He arrived he saw the bullhead. "You Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"Where to?"

"Vale."

"Alright, strap in." One their way there he saw something coming towards them. It looked like a purple tear.

"Uh, what's that?" Before there was an answer the craft fired on them. He blacked out. Back on the cliff facing Vale Ruby and Yang watched with horror as his bullhead was shot down and crashed. They stood there and cried.

-A few hours later, UNSC Fireteam Stealth-

"Hey I found a survivor." Matt called out.

"Who?" The team's leader, Aaron asked.

"That looks like Jaune Arc sir."" The teams AI Friday said.

"The kid that cheated his way into the school?" The team's marksman Natasha asked.

"The same Nat, he looks uninjured. Aura took most of the impact." The team's medic Alfon said.

"How do you guys know this stuff?" Matt asked.

"We just got done decoding everything on the CCT networks, that's how." Friday said. Matt simply shrugged alright.

"So what do we do with him?" Nat asked.

"We take him with us, he nowhere else to go." Aaron said. "Morrison wants to speak to him."

"Admiral Morrison?!" Alfon asked. Aaron nodded.

"Alright then." He looked down to see him stirring awake. "Welcome back the land of the living." Jaune was clearly stunned.

"What happened?"

"You got shot down, you're lucky to be alive." Alfon said,

"I'd rather not." Jaune said.

"Yeah we know, our commander wants to speak with you. He'll answer your questions." Aaron said.

"O-Ok." Jaune said.

They all started heading towards to the transport. After they boarded Jaune looked over to Beacon. 'They might want to know I'm alive, well at least Ruby and Yang.'

"You alright kid?" Alfon asked as he took off his helmet. He had dark skin with brown eyes and a thin layer of brown hair on his head.

"Yeah, just thinking that a few of my friends might want to know I'm alive." He said.

"After what just happened I wouldn't think of calling them friends." Nat said after she took her helmet off. She had light skin and short black hair with green eyes.

"Two of my friends, Ruby and her older stepsister Yang. I guess they're the only friends I have left." Jaune said looking at the floor. Then something occurred to him, "How do you guys know about what happened?"

Aaron looked back, "Our commander will answer your questions, now hold on." Just as he said that the craft lighted up and launched upwards at a seventy degree angle, towards space. As they crossed the threshold into space Jaune looked in awe. They then closed on a large ship. An older Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser, used during the Human-Covenant War some 100+ years ago. Almost 1.5 kilometers long with a crew of over three thousand. Jaune simply looked in awe. As they passed he saw the ships name, UNSC Overwatch. As they docked they were greeted by Friday, despite being assigned to Fireteam Stealth, she was housed in the Overwatch. "Welcome back."

"Oh, shut it Friday." Matt said.

"Mr. Arc, an escort will be here shortly. Please remain here." She said before disappearing. A few minutes later two UNSC marines walked up.

"Jaune Arc?" One asked.

"Yes sir." Jaune said.

"Follow us." After about five minutes of walking and riding internal trams the three arrive at a conference room. Inside they saw a single man looking out a window in the room. He had an officer's uniform with looks like an admiral's insignia.

"Thank you troopers, you're dismissed." The two marines saluted and turned around. "Take a seat Mr. Arc. You've come a long way from Remnant." He said while sitting down.

"Uh thank you?" Jaune didn't know how to react.

"I'm Admiral Morrison, commander of this ship and exploration force. I know you have questions, shoot."

"Exploration force?" Jaune asked.

"There four other ships in this force, their currently exploring the rest of the system."

"Ok, do you know what attack my bullhead?"

"Storm Covenant." Morrison then through explaining the last 200 years of the UNSC.

"O-Ok. What were those soldiers that brought me here and why did you bring me here?" Jaune asked.

"Spartan super soldiers and I have a proposition. The Office of Naval Intelligence wants an operator who uses a unique talent: the use of aura, something that you should be all too familiar with. And due your dropping out of Beacon, you're open to new jobs." Morrison said. This seemed to catch Jaune off guard, but he thought about it.

"What's the catch?"

"You report to both ONI and UNSC command. You will receive Spartan training and augmentations. If you accept you be trained under Warrant Officer Jun A266." Morrison said.

"I accept." Jaune said.

"Very well. Report to hangar 7. ONI Seven-One-Nine will take to UNSC space to begin your training." Morrison said.

"Yes sir." Jaune then got up and headed to hangar 7. As he walked he received directions from crew members and marines. As he entered, he saw the prowler. As he approached he was greeted by two marines.

"Jaune Arc?" One asked.

"Yes sir."

"Perfect, head to the bridge." He said.

As Jaune walked he took note of the small size of the prowler. As he walk into the bridge he saw only a few crew members at several computers around a main holotable.

"Ah Mr. Arc please come with me." A woman said. They then arrived in yet conference room. "My name is Captain Ben Feller, I am in command of the prowler. We are take you to Reach, to begin your training. Now, the details. You will be training for exactly eight months then receive your augmentations and your Mjolnir armor."

"Ok, but what about Remnant?" Jaune asked.

"For now, we will continue to observe them, while continuing to gather intel, the rest is classified." Feller said. With their conversation over, Feller escorted Jaune to the cryopods to sleep through the trip.

-Five Days later, Reach Orbit-

"Is he awake yet Captain?" Another Fleet Admiral asked.

"Not yet sir we're thawing him out now. Sir, there were better candidates for this." Feller said.

"I know this, but other candidates could take longer to recruit. Storm Covenant are becoming more bold in their attacks. We need someone like him now. Oh, and is that how you address your Uncle?" The admiral asked.

"No, it's not Uncle Terrance." Feller said with a chuckle. He turned around to see Jaune walking towards him.

"So, this is the place?" He asked.

"Yup. Reach, humanities fortress in the stars. Destroyed during the war, then rebuilt." Feller said. He turned to face Jaune. "You will be training at ONI Shield Base, near the North Pole."

"In the snow and ice?"

"Yup. Most effective way to train in survival situations. A pelican will be up to take to the base in about five minutes." True to his word, after about a five minute wait, a pelican docked in the main hangar. "Good luck Arc, you've come to far to fail."

"That sounded so cliche." Jaune said, getting a few chuckles from both of them. After about a ten minute flight, the pelican flew over a military base with several landing pads connected to a central building shaped like an octagon. Oppong landing, he was greeted by several ONI officers as well as a tall man with a tattoo on the side of his face.

"Welcome to Shield Base Arc, I am Warrant Officer Jun, you're drill officer while you're in this base. Follow me." Jun said. After riding down an elevator they arrived at a large atrium. "To your left is the barracks, to the right is the mess hall, and head is the simulators and firing range. Learn the layout. Report to the firing range in one hour. Dismissed."

Upon entering the barracks, Jaune saw ten bunks in one room, with showers in the other. Turning around and heading to mess hall, he was not surprised, it was a mess hall, enough said. Turning back the barracks he saw a bunk and foot looker with his name on it. Opening the truck he saw a piece of paper with the lock combination on it.

Upon realizing that he had ten minutes to head to the firing range he closed the trunk and walked to the range. He arrived with two minutes to spare. "You're early, good we can begin. First dog tags and ID number." Jun then handed Jaune a pair of dog tags. Arc, Jaune AR 345-9265-9845 ONI Operative. "Now then, first salute me." Jaune tried to salute, but he saw a look of disappointment and approval. "Spent time around military?"

"Yes sir."

"Corporal, fix his salute. That salute my work on your planet, but not here." (A/N I'm just gonna use the standard US Military Salute for this story for the UNSC.) Said corporal fixed Jaune's salute. They continued to go basic military commands for the next three hours. Next they moved on to weapons. "This is Chief Petty Officer Ironfoot, he is charge of the armory, you need to do anything with a weapon, talk to him. He will teach you everything you need to know about said weapons." Jun said.

Ironfoot proceeded to go over every single weapon used by both the UNSC and the Covenant. About twenty minutes later a grenade was thrown into the room causing everyone in the room to scatter, including Jaune. They hid behind anything they could, then the room was filled with bright, white light and a loud bang. Sense everyone was behind something they were protected from the flash, and somewhat from the bang. "Excellent Arc, remember you're enemies can and will strike at anytime. Carry on Petty Officer."

With the surprise attack over, Ironfoot continued with his lesson. After about another two hours Jun stepped in. "Alright, next class, history follow me. After walking around they arrived at a classroom.

"Permission to speak."

"Permission granted."

Why didn't you mention this classroom before?"

"Simple, a test."

"A test?" Jaune sounded puzzled.

"Correct. I told you to familiarize yourself with the facility, which did with the limited time I gave you." When they entered, they saw an AI avatar modeled after Jedi Master Yoda at the front of the room.

"A new student, you are, hm?"

"Yes sir."

"Use formalities here, you will not. A place of learning, not war, this room is." Jaune hadn't noticed Jun leave. "Find a seat, you may." He noticed something was bothering Jaune. "Something you, is there?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad for telling my friends, Ruby and Yang that I'm alive. I just feel guilty."

"Hmm. Time will tell, if see them again, you will. Now, the lesson, begins, it does." The history lasts about two hours. Mostly going into detail of the last 150 years of UNSC history, then Yoda did something that shocked Jaune, he asked about Remnant. Jaune told what he could, however history has never his strong point. After another hour, the session was over and Jaune was dismissed to the mess hall. After eating he was dismissed to the barracks. After showering he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. He laid his head and quickly fell asleep. Inside Jun's office, Jun pondered on Jaune's training regiment, all in all he did well, better than what ONI had expected. They had expected him to fail in some places, but his time in Beacon had helped him combat wise. Tomorrow Jun would have Ironfoot begin training Jaune in the use of firearms.

-Five months later-

To say Jaune was a changed man would've been an understate the size of a battlecruiser. His muscle and tactical thinking strength has easily tripled, his competence with most weapons and himself. The leaving of his homeworld has done both good and bad changes, with the good being just said. The bad however, he was becoming anti-social. This however was going to remedied, his training was going to be accelerated by four months. He currently was speaking to Jun about this change. "Why again sir?"

"ONI believes that your progress has moved far past what they were expecting to achieve in these last five months. You are to transported to ONI Sword Base to receive your augments. We'll be leaving in one hour." True to his word the left on a Falcon transport and after about three hours of flight, the arrived at Sword Base. As they walked in the were diverted to a small room with a medical table. "Doctor."

"Spartan Jun, Mr. Arc, I request you put these on and lay on the table." After doing so he laid on the table as a doctor put a mask over his mouth. "You put under anesthetic for this, otherwise you would be in extreme pain." With that Jaune blacked out. Several hours later he awoke and was meet by lots of pain.

"AHHH!"

"Mr. Arc! Please hold still!" The doctor then injected something into him, likely painkillers seeing how his pain was reduced.

"How you feeling?" Jun asked as he walked in.

"Hell, sir. I've never felt pain like this."

"We all did, every spartan has received those augments." Jun said. "It's almost become like an initiation into the Spartan Corps. Speaking of which, we're gonna get your armor, but first, get readjusted to your new body." With that Jaune tried to stand and was succeeded, somewhat. He staggered a little. He quickly realized something: he was much taller, at least 6' 7. He also felt stronger, 'Only one way to find out'. He thought to himself. True to his own word,he headed down to the gym to know his new limits. After about hour to two hours of gym time, Jaune was fairly confident in his new abilities he was able to run and lift about three times his weight now. Then Jun walked in.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes sir."

"Well now it's time for you to get your armor." After walking for about five minutes they arrive at a large room with dozens of circular machinery putting some armor on other soldiers.

"What are those?"

"Specially made equipment that will put your armor on you." Jaune's mind, he had to process what he heard.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. The Spartan's Milijonar armor can't be put on the same way other armor can. It needs this specialized armor stations to be put on and off, and for what ONI has planned for you, you better get used to it on."

"Alright then, when do I get mine?"

"Right now." A technician said. "Step forward and let the equipment do they work. First put your hands through the arm guards." Jaune followed the technician's instructions. "Now it will finish the rest." The station put his shin guards, followed by his upper leg and groin guards. Next the machine spins him around and angles him about 45 degrees. Next are his abdomen and chest pieces. The machine sets him up right and attaches the shoulder and upper arm pieces, followed by the helmet. The magnetic locks on the feet and hands release allowing Jaune to move again.

"How does it feel?"

"Like a glove sir."

"Good, that is the recruit version of the armor, you want better versions, earn combat experience. We don't hand out the best out to rookies. I've also got your first assignment. Recon."

"Recon, sir?"

"Gotta start somewhere. Oh and think you'll recognize the team as well."

"Oh?" Jaune turned around to see the very team that picked him on Remnant, some five months ago.

"Oh, you're a Spartan now, eh. Welcome to the Corps." Alfon said.

 **Hey guys, so this took a lot longer to type than planned, mostly thanks to real life. Now my college plans, I won't be starting till next semester, however I won't be idle, I will be job searching. In the meantime, I will thinking about the long-term plot for this story, major events and such.**


	2. New Beginning

**Pinkpower: True and goddamn it! Jun went with Dr Halsey to Castle Base on Reach. She survived and escaped with Jun and other personnel.**

 **Monkeylikespie: There is a method to my madness.**

 **John Brazil/GhostHornet: Maybe . . .**

So my plan for the plot was to time jump to Jaune's return to Remnant, however that won't happen. Instead, I'm gonna spend a few chapters on his time with Fireteam Sealth, both to give them some more story to them as well and to show Jaune's reaction to the Covenant, however I'm not sure if the Flood will be in this story.

-Slipspace, 2875-

"So you're our new number five?" Nat asked.

"I guess I am." Jaune said.

"Well Rookie, welcome to Fireteam Stealth, we're a recon unit mostly, so get used to being quiet." Matt said.

"That's coming from the guy who loves explosives." Alfon said. Everyone simply chuckled.

"Alright, everyone settle down. Yes he's our number five till ONI says other wise. In the meantime, you're gonna earn your Spartan title and maybe newer armor." Aaron said. "Now then introductions, I'm Aaron Freitag the team's leader. This is Matt McKnight, our heavy weapons and demo expert. That is Natasha Korhonen, the local sniper. And finally our medic, Alfon Juko."

Hello. Hey" They said back.

"I'm gonna guess you already know who I am?" Jaune asked.

"Yup, and let me be the first to welcome you to the UNSC." Matt.

"Alright, now that introductions are in order, our first mission with five here." Using a holo table behind him, a terrestrial world came on screen. "This is planet Arcadia, there a crash storm Battlecruiser on the surface, we are to recon the site and guide UNSC forces to any enemy strong points left." Due to Jaune history lessons with Yoda, he was very familiar with the current state of the known galaxy, including the Covenant, before and after. Aaron turned to Jaune. "We'll be dropping via the high atmosphere. We'll be HALO jumping."

"Oh, it's a while since we done one of those." Nat said.

"We drop at 1950 hours with the cover of dark."

Just as Aaron finished an AI avatar appeared in front of them, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh sorry Friday, Jaune this our resident AI, Friday, Friday this is our new number five." Aaron said.

"Hey, aren't the guy we picked up on Remnant?" Friday asked.

"Yup." Jaune said.

Friday smirked, "Good, I'd like see that Aura of yours in action."

"Aura?" Alfon asked.

"Yeah, just about everyone on Remnant has one. Basically an Aura is a manifestation of one's soul, and it acts like an energy shield of sorts." Jaune then went on to explain semblances and the grimm.

"Not bad, do have a semblance?" Matt asked.

"No not yet, it may take time to activate." Jaune said.

"Alright, fair enough." Alfon said.

"So this grimm, anything we need to know that you know?" Nat asked.

"Don't stop shooting till they stop moving. Same as the Covenant and flood." Jaune said. Ok was the only thing that came from them.

"Thirty seconds till slipspace exit." Friday said. As they exit slipspace they see several disabled and/or destroyed Covenant ships along about twenty UNSC ships in orbit.

"UNSC forces caught about five already damaged Storm Covenant ships exiting slipspace. It was very one-sided. They didn't stand a chance." Friday said.

"What ships did they have?" Aaron asked.

"The downed battlecruiser was their heavy hitter." Friday.

"Damn, and there's a Valiant Super-Heavy Cruiser." Jaune said, then something clicked. "Wait, there a Valiant here?! Why?! Those ships command entire fleets."

"It is command a fleet. This area is crawling with Kig-Yar pirates and Storm Covenant. That ship, the Goliath, was command about twenty-five warships and three colony ships." Friday.

"I don't see any destroyed UNSC ships, were are the other five?" Alfon asked.

"They are another planet in system. However Rear Admiral Masin is waiting for us." Friday said.

"Understood." Aaron said. After docking with Goliath, the five Spartans head to the bridge to receive mission details. The battlecruiser was downed in a prewar city that wasn't glassed. The ship broke into three pieces during reentry, on at the north end of the city was already secured by UNSC forces. The second piece landed in a large lake, since it was underwater it was useless. The third and largest piece of the ship was in the southern part of the city with the largest concentration of Covenant contacts. However their numbers are unknown, that was Fireteams Sealth's mission: how large was the Covenant force and what kind of heavy support did they have that survived the crash?

"So, that simple huh?" Matt asked to no one in particular.

"Yes it is." Aaron said. After returning to the hanger, they boarded a pelican to make the HALO jump. "Hope you don't mind flying."

"I'm ecstatic." Jaune with tons of sarcasm.

"Quit your whining five, better get used to flying." Nat said.

"No prob three." Jaune said back. After about five minutes of flight the feeling of turbulence of atmospheric entry. Jaune's stomach was not happy at all.

"Here. Take these." Alfon said, giving Jaune some pills. "These are motion sickness pills."

"Thanks two." Jaune said, with his motion sickness subsiding.

"Thirty seconds! Helmets and chutes on!" Aaron yelled. Yelled after about thirty seconds of flight, the door at the back of the pelican opened. Outside, the sky was dark, however the grounds around the city was lit with the lights of both UNSC and Storm troops. The UNSC far out numbered the Storm. About fifty years ago, UNSC marines received a massive upgrade, energy shield, granted they were nowhere near the strength of Spartan shields, they could take a few plasma or needler shots. So needless to say, the Storm were fucked, and they knew it.

"So, any words of prayer?" Alfon asked.

"Well, if the covies want to meet their god, then let's them." Matt. said. "So who's gonna buy the drinks this time?"

"You ask, you buy." Natasha said. Matt simply shrugs.

"Let me guess, he bought last time?" Jaune asked.

"Nope, that would've been me." Alfon said.

"That must've sucked." Jaune said.

"Ehh, it's not that bad." Alfon said.

"I'll take your word for it." Jaune said.

"Alright cut the chatter, we jump in ten, nine, eight, seven, five." Everyone stacks up. "Four, three two, one!" Everyone jumps from the pelican and nose dives to the ground.

"I see a large and remote landing point, top of that skyscraper." Natasha said.

"Which one? The one on the left of the right?" Aaron asked.

"One on the left." Natasha said.

"Isn't that one still being repaired or something?" Alfon asked.

"Looks like some is left, but the roofs open. Nice and open too." Jaune said.

"Alright everyone, that's what we aim for." Aaron said. After another thirty seconds of falling the five Spartans deploy their chutes slowing their descent to land quietly. "Spread out, kept comms to minimum. Five and three, check the elevator shafts, we'll use them to descend down the tower."

Jaune and Alfon begin checking the elevator shafts around them, while the rest of the team looks around the landing site. "These two are no go, what about yours five?" Alfon asked.

"This one maybe, there's an elevator about halfway up. Other ones no go as well" Jaune said.

"It'll have to do. Get ready to descend. Five with me, we're going down first." Aaron said.

"Copy that." Jaune then holsters his assault rifle and grabs one the elevator cables. "What's the weight limit on one of these things?"

"About two tons each. As long the cables aren't damaged." Friday said.

"Alright, here we go." Jaune said. Internally he was praying to someone that the cables would hold his weight. Thankfully his trust was well founded, he and Aaron slide down the cables with little difficulty. Aaron then indicated to open the hatch on the top of the elevator which he did. Aaron was the first in elevator.

"Aaron come in." Natasha said.

"Go ahead."

"We have a large group of Covenant about five hundred meters away. As well as an entry point into the ship above them." Natasha said.

"Copy that, five get down here." Jaune was already behind him. "Two and three get down, four follow up."

"Got movement ahead." Jaune said.

"Find cover." Aaron said. After about ten seconds a group of civilians rounded the corner.

"You sure you heard something?" One asked.

"I'm sure man. I wanna get outta here." Another one said.

Aaron nodded at Jaune, then they revealed themselves. "UNSC Spartans, identify yourselves!" The group was clearly startled by the two spartans.

"Foreman Charles Jackson, we've been trapped here since the Covenant crashed in the city." Charles said.

"How many are with you?" Aaron asked.

"About one hundred people, most are too sick or hurt to move." Charles said. By this point the rest of the Spartan team arrived down the elevator shaft. "We were hoping to get some of the more sick and injured out."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not an option, we jumped onto the building. Our transport fell off." Aaron said. This clearly crushed their hopes, "We have people that need to be moved now, if they don't."

Alfon then stepped forward. "Let look at some of them, I'm this teams medic."

"Go for it." Aaron said. "Link up with us near the supermarket."

"Copy that." Alfon said. The rest of the team was guided out of the building by some of the workers. While they were leaving Aaron was reporting the civilians position to command, they were going to send an armored force to get them out.

After about ten minutes of moving through the city, they arrived at the supermarket, about one meters from the ship. "Any access point from here?" Matt asked.

"Negative, two, can't see shit from here. Anything from your location three?" Jaune asked.

"Nope, not a damn thing. My spidey senses are tingling." Natasha said.

"Yeah, mine are too, though that might be my aura going off." Jaune said.

"Right, I forgot you had that thing. What can you see through walls or something like that?" Matt asked.

"No, it's more like a sixth sense. Wait movement, ten meters ahead, Covenant patrol, about ten to twenty grunts and five elites. Maybe some jackals, can't tell though." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I see the jackals about seven of them. Beams rifles, so watch yourselves." Natasha said.

"Alright everyone watch that patrol, find an entry point into the ship." Aaron said. After shadowing the patrol one of the grunts decided to turn around, at that very moment Jaune was moving into a set of cover.

"DEMONS! Demons behind us!" The rest of the patrol turned around to see the spartans.

"Kill them!" One of the elites yelled out. The firefight began with the spartans firing on the patrol killing several grunts and an elite. The remaining grunts charged forward with the elites and jackals finding cover. Natasha started picking off the jackals while the rest squad engages the grunts and elites on the ground. Jaune and Alfon take several hits but their shields were weakened while two elites were killed. Jaune turned a little to the left and fired at some grunts killing them near instantly. However he was taken back to the jackal problem when a beam of plasma zoomed right past his head.

"Another jackal, building north side, third floor."

"I see him, but he's not staying still." Natasha said.

"Five, go get him." Aaron said.

"Copy that." Jaune said as he ran into the building. As he approached the stairs leading up the jackal, he heard something behind him. When he turned around he was faced with the last thing anyone, spartan or otherwise would want to encounter at close quarters: hunters. Jaune didn't even have any time to think as he was shield bashed through the wall by one of the hunters.

"HUNTERS!"

"Fall back! Draw them out!" Aaron said.

"Easier said than done!" Jaune said, dodging another shield bash from the hunter pair. As he looked for a way out he saw the jackal trying to wisely get out. He used his spartan augments to jump up to the jackal at the same time pulling him down to the hunters. The jackal was bashed to the side and subsequently killed him. He continued to climb above the hunters with them trying to bring the building down on from under him. "Two whatever you do, don't shoot at the movement in the windows, that's gonna be me."

"Copy that, I see you." Natasha said.

"Coming out!" Jaune said as he thrown out the window.

"Welcome back five." Matt said.

"Shut up." Jaune said, he checked his shields. 'Damn, shields are at ten percent, aura took a hit to.' Inside his HUD, he had a special aura meter built into it, allowing him to check his aura levels. "So, how we gonna deal with the hunters." He looked around and saw the rest of the patrol was dead.

"We draw them out and surround them." Aaron then looked around. "Two, five get behind those cars, three stay where you are, four with me." After a minute the two hunters charged out looking for the spartan they were chasing. However seeing the two new spartans, they completely forgot about the first spartan and charged the two new spartans. Aaron and Alfon quickly dodged the two hunters. Natasha fired into the exposed back of one of the hunters, injuring it. It turned around looking for the sniper, however hit was hit in the back by the now exposed Jaune and Matt. Jaune was closing on the hunter with Matt readying his rocket launcher.

After waiting for the shot, Matt fired into the hunter exposed back, killing it instantly. The hunter instantly felt it's bond brother's death causing it to go into rage mode. After raging around for a few minutes it was finally killed. "Alright, regroup!" Aaron called out. After everyone regrouped they found an entry point. "Spread out and spread out. Our target is the bridge."

After moving through the ship for about ten minutes, they approached the ships bridge, then they heard noises. "The humans and their demons close on us, we must leave now shipmaster!"

"We cannot. They have control of the space around the planet, we lost our scrabs on entry, we don't have many wraiths left, and only some fighters and bombers." The shipmaster replied.

"Friday send that to command." Aaron said.

"Already done. They're telling us to engage." Friday said.

There was wordless command, the five spartans attacked the bridge surprising everyone there. Natasha downed the shipmaster instantly with the rest of the team firing on everyone else. After not even a minute of fighting the bridge crew several response teams, mostly made of grunts arrived to the bridge. From both sides comms and the explosions outside, the UNSC forces clearly started their attack on the surviving Storm forces. What ever bridge crew could find cover and send commands to their ground forces. This didn't last long however, some well placed grenades and rockets cut communications off, throwing Storm forces in disarray.

The Storm forces on the bridge were slowly being cut down by the spartans. The response teams were all but dead with those that survived trying to flee. The spartans continued to push through the bridge, securing it. " Area secure sir." Matt said.

"Good, Friday how's the rest of the attack?" Aaron asked.

"Good, very good, Storm communications are down, so their coordination was dissolved. Only token resistance is being put up." Friday said.

"Good." Aaron then turned back to Jaune. "Not bad today rookie. Got some work though."

"He did survive a close quarters contact with a hunter pair." Natasha said.

"Crazy lucky bastard." Matt said. Now, let it be said if this was Jaune back at Beacon, he would've been embarrassed out of his mind, but now he could tell he'd changed. He was flustered or anything, just simply happy to survive his first mission.

"Alright everyone, regroup with UNSC forces, then we go back to the Birmingham." Aaron said.

After regrouping with UNSC forces, the fireteam headed back to their ship: UNSC Birmingham. A Majestic Class Prowler, designed specifically for Spartan Recon teams. Several training and sleeping areas, a mess hall and kitchen, restrooms, and a command center. Along with the necessary equipment to remove spartan armor.

After Jaune returned to the ship, he felt something off, something was gnawing at him, Jun described this as something along the lines of survivor's guilt, only this was guilt for leaving his old life and friends behind. There was one thing he had though, a picture his team and Ruby's team after they killed the deathstalker and nevermore after the initiation.

As for his armor, he would have to earn more combat experience, time in the field. He was allowed to look at current armor types, he was also researching different weapons the UNSC encountered. The assault rifle got the job done, but it felt off in his hands, he needed a different weapon. He had thought about the Saw and railgun, however as a recon, those heavy weapons are better used for brute missions. He was also no marksman, so no Sniper rifle, DMR, and wait the battle rifle?

'Maybe that could work.' He made his decision, he went to look for the ship's armoury. After walking around he found it, inside he saw Matt cleaning his Saw. "Hey Jaune, whatcha need?"

"Battle rifle."

"Battle rifle?"

"The assault rifle gets the job done, but it doesn't feel right."

Matt chuckled at that, "Most guys don't like the older assault rifle, hell even some of the newer models they still don't like. You're not the first person to change weapons." He handed Jaune a battle rifle. "Here try it out."

He took aim down the range and fired off some rounds. 'Hmm, not single shot like the DMR, three round burst actually.' After adjusting his aim, he fired down range again, he kept doing this with him getting more accurate each time. He was satisfied.

"I like it."

"Good, we could use a shorter ranged marksman." Matt said.

"I'm no marksman." Jaune said.

"You are now boy." Matt said. Both simply chuckled, then something caught his eye.

"What is that?" He pointed to a weapon on the wall.

"Oh that baby." It was a spartan laser. "Did Jun not show one of these babies?"

"No he didn't."

"Shame. Can't use it in a ship this small. It'd tear a hole in the hull."

"Damn, back home these weapons are literally next generation weapons."

"Well, we'd have more of these, but the power draw is insane. I've modified this one a little bit, but it wastes about 50 percent of the total energy." **(A/N Real life lasers have an energy waste of I think 60%. So yeah, not fun)** "Oh, and if want some knife fights, talk to Natasha, she's one of the best knife fighters of our class."

"How good?"

"She able to hold her own against Jun."

"Damn."

 **Hey guys, so yeah the next chapters finally out! So this took far longer than I wanted. So yeah, I have some ideas were the plots gonna go in the short term as well as Jaune's return to Beacon. As for his armor, well, wait and see. I've also been thinking about a semblance for him.**


	3. Shield World Thessia

Hey guys I'm back, so update on my other stories, Team Bandit will next after this chapter, and I'm gonna wait till after Titanfall 2 comes out for my other two stories.

Pinkpower: A little upset, just a tad.

Six months later,

"Audio log, date September 13, 2688. It's been six months since I joined Recon Team Stealth. Been almost a year since I was kicked out of Beacon, a year since my life changed drastically. ONI and Fleet Admiral Lasky has been requesting updates after mission. They both have a lot resting on me, not to sound self-centered, but it's kinda true. Speaking of ONI, there's a lot of rumors going around that the Senate and Fleet Admiral Lasky has been cleaning house in ONI. About damn time, their power has been reduced ever since Lasky took command, they report directly to him first, then ONI command. Been improving my combat abilities, Natasha and I have sparring, I modified my marksman to have and increased magazine, and when I finally get some, ports for dust. Mission wise, we're about to Reach actually, we're being transferred to the UNSC Reach, second of five Infinity class warships. Infinity herself is near the Brute border, doing what she does best. As for the Reach, no one knows where we're going" The sounds docking can then be heard.

"Sounds like we docked. Well this is Spartan Jaune-345 signing off." After he finished, Jaune leaned back into his chair sighing.

Matt then walks in, "Hey, we're moving out." Jaune didn't need to told twice, he got up, grabbed his duffle bag and walked out. The team had been allowed some R and R in new Alexandria. ONI had taken the Birmingham for system upgrades. In the meantime, they would be with the UNSC Reach. Recently, rumor has it the a new forerunner shield world had been discovered, just outside of UNSC space, as well as brute space. The problem wasn't the brutes, but the Storm Covenant that stayed in their borders.

After boarding the Reach, all spartans were called to the spartan ops area. A man was waiting for them. "Welcome to the UNSC Reach spartans. I am Rear Admiral Morrison. There has been rumors going around about, our new mission. We are going to shield world. Shield world Thessia. You are to provide protection to the science teams that will be ground side, as well as recon the planet. We do not know what to expect down there, so be ready for anything. You are dismissed."

"Morrison huh? I thought he was still near Remnant." Jaune said.

"Guess not. Come on let's see if we can get you some new armor." Aaron said. In slipspace Jaune decided to go with the EVA armor. (The same armor as Emile from Reach). He switched out the places that would 40mm grenades with extra marksman clips and frag grenades, however he left the knife. While in slipspace the spartan teams did spartan ops and games. However after about five days in transit, the Reach and her escort exited slipspace. They were greeted by twelve Covenant ships, one assault carrier, the rest were battlecruiser.

The Reach quickly deployed her frigates while her escorting Cruisers moved forward, while all ships deployed their Longsword bombers and Sabre fighters. The Covenant ships deployed their banshees and seraphs. UNSC Longswords were converted into dedicated bombers while the Sabres became the new fighters. Both sides craft engaged each other while the larger ships moved forward. Half the frigates deployed from the Reach moved towards a group of three battlecruiser trying to flank around human fleet. The engaged each other with missiles and plasma. Two of the frigates lined up on one of the battlecruisers and fired their MAC cannons, while several dozen missiles slammed into the side of the ship. The amount of fire was too much for the ship, one MAC round was completely deflected toward the nearby moon, five missiles detonated on the shields when they failed. The second MAC round gutted the ship from the bridge to engineering, just in front of the engines, while the missile lit up the hangar and detonated the plasma store, tearing the ship in two. While this was happening one the frigates were singled out and destroyed, at the cost of a second battlecruiser. The last battlecruiser tried to pull back but was gutted by four MAC rounds. The remaining frigates pulled back towards the main fleet as not to get singled out.

By this point, the two main fleets open fired on each other with their main weapons. Plasma and 3000 ton slugs traveled through space. One cruiser from each side were destroyed. The UNSC fighters and bombers had pushed back the Covenant fighters and pushed into the enemy formation. The longswords singled out one of the battlecruisers and annihilated her. Two of the five escorting UNSC cruisers opened fired upon another battlecruiser and downed her shields, that ship then takes cover behind the assault carrier. The Reach and three remaining cruisers open fired on said assault carrier. The MAC rounds from the Reach and one the cruisers weakened her shields, then it was pounded by missiles and AAA from the ships. The assault carrier focused down a cruiser and turned her into a temporary star. However the cost was her shields, she was now at the mercy of the UNSC ships.

The UNSC frigates, had flanked around the assault carrier and, first destroyed the battlecruiser hiding behind the carrier, then fired into the carrier's engine section. She was dead in space. The frigates turned off to engage the six remaining battlecruisers with help from two of the UNSC cruisers. The Reach started powering up her Thor lasers, then fired. The assault carrier made and evasive maneuver using her remaining engines making one laser miss, the second laser hit home. Gutting her starboard side, stopping around the already mauled engine section. The two cruiser fired their MACs and missiles into the ship. One the MAC rounds hit the energy projector. (the thing used to glass planets) The projector exploded, ripping the mid section of the ship. The assault carrier started to break apart and fall towards the planet. The remaining battlecruiser were torn apart by the frigates and cruiser leaving the space around the shield world firmly in UNSC control.

While this was happening, the spartan teams were loading onto the pelicans, ready to take control the planet's surface. The assault carrier's piece slowly drifted away from each other, one going to the moon, while the other piece was pulled onto the planet by the gravity well. The pelican's followed the wreckage down to planet. After entering the atmosphere the transports split off into ten groups and a few single transports. One of these single transports carried Recon Team Stealth. After loading up they were one of the first out of the Reach. Their mission was to secure a ridge line above what is going to be the main base on the shield world.

After landing the five spartans quickly jumped out of the pelican and onto the ground. Below them several Scorpions formed a defensive circle around a main landing site. The main force was centered around the landing site with the other groups either locking down the assault carriers crash site or securing known or suspected Covenant and Forerunner locations. However they were attacked by several promethean knights and crawlers. After pushing them back the squad unloaded the supplies from the pelican. Jaune and Alfon doing most of the lifting while Natasha and Matt actually unloading the crates and Aaron talking to command. An MG was set down using several empty crates as cover.

"Fireteam Stealth come in over"

"Go ahead command" Aaron said.

"Be advised, several Covenant columns are headed your way, several tanks are with them"

"Copy that. Get ready incoming attack." Not even a minute after Aaron said those words plasma flew over their heads, Matt had manned the MG while the rest of the squad took cover behind the crates. Jaune and Natasha picked off grunts and jackals while the rest of the squad dealt with the elites. After about a minute, the Wraiths make their appearance. Jaune runs back the pelican and grabs two spartan lasers. He runs back out and hands Matt his and runs two the leftmost crate. Matt wipes out one of the wraiths while Jaune nails the second. However two remain. However as Jaune was taking aim at another, an elite with an energy sword charges him down. He tosses down the laser and grabs his two magnums letting loose on the elite. He slashes at Jaune, however he dodges. Then the elite does something unexpected: he pulls out another energy sword and slashes at Jaune. He hits him, the sword slashes his helmet, nicking his face. He could feel the sword slash his face. The elite was killed by a well placed shot from Natasha.

"Five you ok?" Alfon said after running up to him. Jaune took off his helmet and the damage was mostly superficial, a slash from the lower lip to his hairline. "Mostly superficial Jaune, your lucky."

"I don't feel lucky." Jaune said.

"Why don't you use aura?" Natasha asked.

"He is. He's healing the subsurface damage around his brain." Alfon said.

"Yeah, I limited control of it's healing properties." Jaune said.

"Well, it's better than what most guys have" Matt said.

"We got a second wave incoming!" Aaron yelled out. Overhead, several longsword bombers began bombing out the remaining Covenant forces, while several pelicans landed with marines.

"Spartan Aaron?" One of the marines asked.

"Yes?" Aaron said.

"Lieutenant Shepard, I'm here to relieve you, Morrison has called back to the ship." The marine said.

"Already?" Matt said.

"Something about a recon mission." Shepard said. After telling the marines the current resistance, the fave spartans load up onto their transport. During his time on the Birmingham, Jaune had been taking flying lessons, most for the pelican dropship. Current generation pelicans were redesigned from the ground up. While keeping the same overall shape, they had an improved powerplant, allowing energy shields to be installed, along with more powerful thrusters.

Jaune took his position at the controls, during his time in training, he was forced to learn to control his motion sickness. Something he was very capable of doing now. Setting his damaged helmet on the side, he lifted the craft off the ground and flew towards the planet's exit. In space the UNSC fleet had been reinforced by at least two dozen ships, the navy was not going to let this planet go without a fight. After getting permission to dock and landing in the assigned hangar, the five spartans exited the dropship. The group was given ten minutes before they were meet with Morrison.

After they arrived, they saluted Morrison. "Welcome back spartan. I know your recall was abrupt, however, we have found a large group of Covenant and forerunner AIs. I've been ordered to gather all available fireteams to blunt any attack from either."

"Are working together, sir?" Jaune asked.

"No. There has been skirmishes between themselves. You are gather troop strength and what support they have with them. Dismissed."

After walking out Jaune headed back to the quartermaster to get a new helmet. "What did you do this?"

"Energy sword to the face"

"Well, you damn lucky, that's for sure. Let's get you a new one." The quartermaster looked through some crates behind him. "Sh, here we are. One EVA helmet. Try to make last more than a day spartan."

"Yes sir." Jaune then headed to his armor rack and had his armor removed. Alfon recommended that he stop by the sickbay to get his injury looked at. After about an hour of bio-gel treatment he was ready for action. 'Huh, I wonder how many scars I'll have before I return to Beacon. If I return to Beacon.'

After suiting back up, he headed back down to one of the hangars where his team was meet up. He was the last one there.

"Bout time five." Matt said.

"Oh, shut up. Can't help with that bio-gel takes." Jaune said.

"How did it feel?" Natasha asked.

"Cold." With that little banter over, they loaded up. Jaune took up command of the craft and guided it down to the surface. It was clear that there yet another skirmish between UNSC and Covenant forces. As he flew over he saw several scorpion tanks duking it out with several Wraiths and falcons providing support. As he headed back to the main base, he saw at two prefabricated bases fully deployed with turrets and support structures. He contacted the main tower and was cleared to land. He landed and the five spartans disembarked. They headed to the armory to gather their gear and head out.

After gathering their gear, they were to hop on board a vulture attack transport. Aside from two five missile rack archer missile pods, they also had four 20mm chain guns and could carry 100 to 200 troops, depending on how you pack them. The five spartans would be accompanying five scorpion tanks, along with twenty marines. After five minutes of flight, the craft rocks around as flack opens up of the vulture. The cannons and missile racks return fire knocking out or suppressing the sources of the flack. Then it touched down.

The doors at the front and back of the vulture opened up, allowing first the tanks to exit then the spartans and marines. The tanks engaged the promethean knights and soldiers allowing the marines and spartans to push forward. As Jaune looked around, he could see the remains of previous battle for this area. Between the UNSC, Covenant, and forerunner AIs, this area had changed hands several dozen times. Command wants it firmly in their control. As the vulture takes off, three pelicans land, allowing more marines and a squad of ODSTs to secure the area.

The spartans start to move out. Jaune and Matt are sent first. When they crest the ridge, they are met by plasma fire. "We get Covenant!"

"Copy that, fall back to the square!" Aaron yelled back. The two spartans started sprinting back to landing site. Behind at least a dozen Covenant vehicles at least a hundred troops. Scorpion tanks light up the chasing ghosts and maul several grunt squads. Then the elites charge over the hill they fire upon the UNSC forces with wraiths following suit. Matt light's up a wraith, with the scorpions forcing the others to pull back. The remaining Covenant pull back, having lost their armor support. After some thanks from the Marines and ODSTs, the five spartans push forward. The catch the retreating wraiths exposed, with only a few squads of grunts and elites to protect them.

The wraiths were destroyed by missiles hitting their plasma port on the back of the tank, detonating the plasma stored inside, causing a large, but relatively contained, explosion. The grunts closest to the wraiths were instantly killed, the rest of the squad fired on the elites, killing all but one. This last elite managed to rally the remaining grunts, but the spartans had the momentum. After a few minutes all the Covenant forces were killed. The spartans pushed forward again, this time slowly. They spread out, using the destroyed wraiths for cover.

After about an hour of walking they came across a large Covenant force centered around a kraken that was attacking a fairly sizeable forerunner force. "Command, are you seeing this?"

" _Affirmative Stealth 1, avoid contact and sabotage their main rallying point."_

"Copy that command. Stealth 1 out." Aaron said. "Natasha, you see anything that looks like a rallying point?"

"Negative. Wait, there. 1 kilometer out. Looks like a landed corvette."

"I see it. Looks like their readying a second kraken." Alfon said.

"I think I know how to deal with both problems." Jaune said.

"How?" Matt said.

"It has to have some kind of stabilizer. Take out that and a leg, and topple it on the corvette." Jaune said.

"Ok hard part, how do we destroy the leg?" Matt asked.

"Maybe we don't have too. Look, plasma coils." Natasha said.

"Plasma coils. Matt, got some rockets left?"

"Gonna need more than one rocket to break that housing. We're gonna need heavy firepower." Matt said.

"How about those wraiths, ram them into the plasma coils." Jaune said.

"Not a bad plan. Let's get to it. Natasha stay here, provide sniper cover and watch our backs. Matt, you and Alfon secure those wraiths, Jaune, you're with me. We're gonna board the kraken." Aaron said.

After they split off. Matt and Alfon began slowly moving through the Covenant vehicle area to the wraiths, will Aaron and Jaune boarded the kraken. After getting on board, they opened fired the command crew killing them quickly. However the alarm was raised. Matt and Alfon saw a large group of Covenant moving towards the kraken and called it out. Natasha soon got to work.

Meanwhile Jaune and Aaron found the stabilizers for the kraken, and after some well placed plasma grenades, was rendered useless. "Stabilizers down, how goes the wraiths?"

"Good, most of the Covenant started moving towards the kraken. There's only maintenance crews down here, and done. You might want to get clear." Matt said. Looking down, Aaron and Jaune saw two wraiths moving a full speed at the plasma coils. Just they jumped off the wraiths collided with the coils. The first wraith managed to break the housing, while the second wraith slammed into the coils themselves. The resulting detonation was less of an actual explosion and more of melting of everything around the coils. The kraken's leg started groaning hard before falling towards the corvette and everything around it. The corvette, airborne was forced down to the ground wiping out the entire area and spewing plasma everywhere. While the plasma was quickly dissipated, the remains of the corvette and kraken started burning furiously. From the ridge around them, the remaining Covenant forces started pulling back and protheans started pushing forward.

The five spartans wisely decided that was not place they needed to be and pulled out. After returned to their starting place some more congratulations from the troopers there, they were called back to the Reach. After landing there called away by Rear Admiral Morrison. After receiving some medals, and more congratulations Jaune went to a separate area to his audio log for ONI.

After a day of R and R they were sent back down to the surface. Upon landing there was no fighting. Most to all of the Covenant forces were destroyed while the protheans pulled back to their production facilities. The science teams were finally allowed down the ground shortly after the corvette was destroyed. The Covenant's second kraken was cornered by promethean and UNSC forces was completely destroyed, though at the cost of several dozen spartan casualties. Jaune's team was to provide support for a science team that was going to a suspected forerunner laboratory on the planet. Along with several dozen marines. The spartans were to land first then the marines, followed by the science team.

Upon landing the first thing they were greeted by was several sentinels. They scanned the five spartans and continued on with whatever they were doing beforehand. "Well that was something. Let's keep moving." Aaron said.

Upon entering they were greeted by a monitor. "Greetings reclaimers I am 2145 Guilty Tangent, I am the monitor of this shield world."

"Greets Tangent, what is this lab doing?" Aaron said.

"This lab was built to study the flood, regrettably, I was only able to do so much research before no more could be learned from these specimens." The six walk into the room and they saw several flood infection forms held in place by stasis.

"Good, a science team is on it's way here. Gather your research and go with them." Aaron then looks over at the infection forms. "And destroy the specimens."

"Destroy the specimens? The only purpose of this lab was to study those specimens!" The monitor's 'eye' then turned red.

"You said you learned all you could from these specimens, correct?" Jaune said.

"Yes."

"Then enough said. You will lose nothing be destroying them. You can help us by helping the science teams unlock the secrets of this shield world." Aaron said.

The monitor's 'eye' then turned white. "I see, I apologize for my outburst."

"It's fine monitor, we were expecting a bad reaction." Aaron said. After destroying the flood infection forms, the science team was allowed inside. Once there, they helped the monitor pack his research and left the lab. Once leaving the lab, they were greeted by prometheans and a large construct.

"Monitor, your service is no longer needed here." The construct tried to destroy the monitor but was stopped by the spartans.

"Who are you?" Aaron demanded.

"I am the Warden Enteral. Keeper of the mantle. Now stand aside humans, or join your ancestors." Warden said. The spartans were not fazed. Everyone else ran back inside, while the spartans engaged the prometheans. Warden called out soldiers and crawlers, while the knights that joined him called out watchers. The spartans took cover while Matt fired his last rocket into the crawlers, killing most, along with some soldiers and a watcher. The remaining crawlers charged forward and tried to single Jaune. That's when something felt strange in Jaune. He felt when visualized a grenade launcher, he could feel it in his hands, then it appeared. "Wow, what did you do?" Natasha asked.

"I think I just found my semblance." Jaune said.

"Well then kill them with it." Aaron said. Jaune quickly finished off the crawlers with the grenade launcher then visualized a battle rifle in his hands and it appeared. He continued to fire on the prometheans. Warden continued to close on the spartans and slashed at the spartans. Jaune then visualized a rocket launcher and when it appeared, he fired into the warden's back, staggering him.

The warden looked at him. "You have the mark of the forbidden world, how and why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern." Jaune said.

"We shall see." The warden was then 'killed' after some rockets from the marines behind the spartans. After picking up his original battle rifle, he continued to fire back at the two knights. After a few minutes of firing they were destroyed. Alfon then walked up to him.

"What did he mean, you had the mark of the forbidden world?"

"I have no idea. The fact he singled me out doesn't make me any less worried." Jaune said.

"I know, but I don't think ONI is done with you yet." Aaron said.

"I know, but still I get the feeling I start thinking about returning to Remnant soon, or at least visiting." Jaune said.

"Maybe, but for now, get used that. It's gonna come in handy." Aaron said. After returning to the Reach, Jaune made yet another audio log, however he was excited for one simple reason, and he wants to confirm something. After the audio log, he visualized his old weapon from Beacon: Crocea Mors. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he was holding the sword and shield from his time in Beacon. He also remembered everyone there and he wondered how him leaving and 'dying' would've affected them. Ruby, Yang, and his old team would've been devastated. He didn't know how Blake would've reacted and Weiss simply wouldn't care. Cardin and his team probably laughed their asses off. And his former family, well he didn't want to see his twin's face when she heard the news, he didn't care about what father would've said though, maybe his mother as well.

After heading back to the firing range he decided to try out his semblance further. After arriving at the firing range he decide to start simple, a DMR. After appearing in his hands, he fired the full clip into the target. He then went through every UNSC, Covenant, and forerunner weapon he came a across. After finishing with a binary rifle he sat down to gather his strength. He had a meter built into his arm allowing him to keep tabs on his aura useage. Currently he about 10% left.

"I wondered when ONI pulling off Remnant would pay off." A voice said behind them.

Jaune turned around to see Rear Admiral Morrison standing behind him. "Rear Admiral, sir!" He stood at attention.

"At ease son. You know, when I first saw the data coming from Remnant the first time I didn't believe what I was seeing. Well know I have to." Morrison said.

"Why me though. There were others that could've been better than me." Jaune asked.

"Well, there was, however you were best available to get ahold of. If you couldn't tell, it was the Covenant that shot you down. That's how we found Remnant in the first place." Morrison said.

"Yeah I figured that out in basic. Speaking of them, what happened to them?" Jaune asked.

"We managed to turn it into a void battle." Morrison said. Jaune simply went 'ah.'

After his talk with the rear admiral, he headed back to his bunk, where to none of his surprise, the rest of his team was waiting. "So, uh, question: how did you make that happen?" Matt asked.

"I just thought a grenade launcher would've been." Jaune said. He got some deadpanned looks.

"Really? What weapons can you use?" Natasha asked.

"About any I come into contact with."

"Holy shit. We're taking back to Earth. You're going to a museum." Matt said.

"No, that's simply too many weapons. Though Ruby would love it though." Jaune said thinking about his first friend at Beacon.

"Remembering better times?" Alfon asked.

"Yeah, better times." Jaune said.

"We all know that pain. A thing you need to know about the spartan program: aside from you, every spartan has had combat experience prior to joining." Aaron said.

"Really?" Jaune was very confused now. "That only makes ONI having me join all the more confusing."

" _General quarters! General quarters! We have prometheans onboard. Man your battle stations!"_

"Back into the fire we go." Jaune said.

"Yup. Suit up!" Aaron said. After suiting up, the five spartans raced to the breach and found at least 50 knights and crawlers and two Warden Eternals.

"Really, I thought we killed him?" Jaune said.

"I guess not." Matt said. Upon seeing them, all the prometheans charged them. The surrounding UNSC personnel quickly saw the charge and either moved out of the way or in the way, to do as much damage as possible.

"I think you pissed him off Jaune." Matt said.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Jaune said. One of the Warden quickly charged forward, destroying and knights and crawlers in his path and sliced at Jaune. The hardlight blade connected with his left wrist, severing it. Jaune returned the favor by spartan kicking him into the vacuum of space, and into the Reach's point defense systems. Then the pain of the severed hand kicked. He screamed out in pain. Alfon grabbed both Jaune and his severed hand, only to be blown back by a splinter grenade. He tried looking for the hand and only saw it being disintegrated. Jaune, despite now only having one hand, continued to fire at the prometheans with his magnum. However his entire world suddenly went black.

 **So this last part took way too long to type out. So yeah, expect a Team Bandit chapter with the next week.**


	4. Return Home and Menagerie

-Reach med bays, six hours after attack-

"Was that a good call five?" Aaron said to Jaune. Jaune had woken up about three hours after the attack on the Reach. After he woke up and saw he had no left hand, he demanded a new one. He was told it would be about three weeks to grow a new. In one of his not so great moments, he had a cybernetic one installed.

"We'll find out soon." Jaune said.

"So, we know that the Warden has a massive hard on for you." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see again." Jaune said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Officer on deck!" A marine yelled out. All that could stand at attention did.

"At ease. Spartan Jaune, a word with you and your team alone at best time." Morrison said. They all nodded. After being realized from the med bay, they headed off to a meeting with Morrison.

"Take a seat. I'll be blunt with you all, the prometheans were here for a reason. ONI has made it clear: you five are to return Remnant. Specifically Mr. Arc." This surprised all of them.

"Why sir?" Jaune said. The prospect of going home scares him a little, mostly having to deal with any wrath from Yang.

"The fact the Warden was willing to risk two avatars to kill one person is concerning, and the fact that they boarded a ship period for you raises alarms." Morrison said. "The last time prometheans ever boarded was the Requiem event about 90 years ago to capture doctor Halsey."

"Yeah we know. That's why so many people were killed or wounded." Aaron said.

"So, when I go back home?" Jaune said.

"Three weeks. Your wait till the Birmingham to finish getting her upgrades. After that you're on your own. The Birmingham will receive new orders afterwards." Morrison said.

"Understood sir." Aaron said.

"A prowler will be arrive to take out system in two days. Until then, Mr. Arc, get used to the new hand." Morrison said. After being dismissed, Jaune headed down to the lab to finish some calibrations for the hand, then headed down to firing range. The two days came by way too fast for Jaune's liking. After boarding the prowler, the five man team was taken to the orbital dockyards for prowlers in high Titan orbit. After docking with the station, they boarded the Birmingham. The ship about 50 meters longer. Aside from an increased cargo bay for ammo and cargo, there was also a drone control center for land based drones, as well a place to main starfighters. Since Jaune was learning to fly and maintain starfighters. In the hangar was two pelicans, one transport and one a ground attack variant, as well as a sabre fighter. The ground attack pelican had two 40mm cannons, with two missile pods, one set to pound infantry and another set to destroy vehicles and buildings. There was also an improved CIC (command information center) and DCC (damage control center). There was a place for a permanent AI housing. Inside the hangar, Jaune was already getting familiar with his new work place. There also now a holo training simulator, allowing everyone to practice squad based combat.

After a three day waiting period to test the reactors, the ship was allowed to leave. However there first mission was shadow a Storm fleet in the outer colonies. Among the CIC upgrades, was an improved sensor suite allowing the ship to track a ship halfway across a star system accurately.

-Six months later-

"Audio log, March 18, 2689. Well, we've finally been given the green light to head to the Remnant system. I've been thinking about the last encounter with Warden. A forerunner ruin on Wolf 295, he was waiting for us. I've requested any information on other encounters with the Warden. He seemed to completely ignored anything in any previous ruins. Hell we went back to already discovered ruins and the moment we stepped foot in them, he was waiting for us. I've this information back Fleet Admiral Lasky and he green lit this mission. While I did some investigations on my home world, the Birmingham would recon the rest of the system. We're actually about to exit slipspace over Remnant soon. So my opinions on this: there's something on Remnant that hasn't been found yet. Something that the Warden knows. On our last encounter, he said his new mission was to keep me from returning to the 'forbidden world.' Well, he can try."

"Hey Jaune, we've exited slipspace. Aaron wants a word." Friday said.

"Thanks Friday. Well this is Spartan Jaune-345, signing off." Jaune finished with a smile actually. He had a plan of action he wanted to complete when he lands on the planet. First he would recover Crocea Mors. Then look for any forerunner ruins, and cautiously explore them. He then got up and headed for the CIC.

"You wanted a word Aaron said?"

"Yeah. I've a set of special orders for you. Break radio silence your are discovered by anyone. Understood?"

"Understood sir."

"Good. We a got pelican with cloaking abilities. It's yours to use. Good speed spartan. And good luck"

After saluting, he walked off to his dorm to pack. He first pack at least three weeks of rations and ammo. Next he packed up some basic navigation gear, a compass and a digital map downloaded into his cybernetic hand. Shortly after getting the new hand, Jaune had a small scale holo projector built into the top of the hand. After suiting up he headed down to the hangar. His goodbye reception came down to some goodbyes and good lucks. Before lift off, he had Friday synced up with the pelicans sensor suite. He then took off for home.

"We're entering the atmosphere. The atmospheres much thicker than it should be. It's not nature." Friday said.

"Yeah, I felt that in the controls. Almost like a line. Use what data you can Friday, I have no idea when I'm gonna leave." Jaune then looked down at his control panel and activated his cloaking. He flew past the Atlassian fleet.

He saw Beacon.

He was happy it was on autopilot, he nearly fazed out with memories. Continued to fly on though. He was in flight for about two hours when approached his childhood home. A two story cabin in the woods, his scanners saw only one person inside, around his age. Miranda. "I hope I can do this quietly."

He set the pelican down in a small clearing about 100 yards away from the house. He exited quietly. He activated his active camo on his armor, and slowly moved to the cabin. He saw Miranda outside tending to a garden. 'Huh, she still has that.' He then spotted something. A grave, with his name. "They truly think I'm dead." He said out loud. Miranda clearly head this.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He thought about this for a moment. He decloaked next to the grave. "Who are you to disturb our brother's grave!?" What happened next was something he didn't expect. From the building came his mother. "I'll ask again, how are you?" By this point Miranda had her duel sabres out and his mother had a long sword.

He made a decision. He depolarized his helmet. Since the visor for the EVA covered the entire face, they could see who it was. The two of them dropped their weapons in shock. "J-Jaune?"

"Mom. Miri."

"What has happen to you? You were dead?" Miranda said. He took off his helmet.

"I didn't die that day. I was found first by someone else. I was given a new purpose of sorts. And I'm here for a reason."

"Why?! Why now?! Why not when everyone was here and not on a mission?!" His mother cried out now crying. He embraced them both in a hug.

"I simply couldn't. And even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." It was at this point that a bullhead landed nearby and five figures exited.

"My son? You're alive?" His father asked in shock.

"In the flesh." His mother then noticed something. "What happened to your hand?" (Note his hand looks like a terminators hand).

"Again, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try us." His father asked.

"Well," He looked at his mother. "I was off world to start with" He then turned to his father. "And I lost it in battle. And the cybernetic was a rash decision from me."

"Wait, off world? And what gave that to you?" His oldest sister, Marina asked.

"Yes off world and the same thing that said this to me."

" _You have the mark of the forbidden world. How and why are you here?"_

"What was that?" His father asked.

He showed an image using his cybernetics of the Warden Eternal. "The Warden Eternal. Part of the reason I came back in the first place."They then heard movement behind them. Turning around they saw five beowolves behind them. Jaune quickly put his helmet back on and pulled out his battle rifle. The AI in his helmet saw an additional nine beowolves behind them. "Nine more in woods."

"How do you know?" Miranda asked.

"Sensors in the helmet." Jaune said. He quickly took aim and downed three of the hidden beowolves then quickly cloaked. Everyone, both the humans and grimm looked around the invisible human. He appeared behind them with two energy swords courtesy of his semblance. With a flick of the wrist, he decapitated two of the beowolves, then jumped backwards to avoid the other three exposed beowolves. The other six charged down his family, which they quickly killed.

Back to Jaune, he took note of the situation and changed the energy swords a needler and a gravity hammer. He quickly smashed one of the beowolves and filled another with needles, which promptly combined and exploded. The last beowolf tried to run, however he brought back out his battle rifle and killed it with a well placed headshot.

He then returned to his family who hand a mixture of shock and surprise. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" His father asked.

"Planet Reach. Epsilon Endi system. But, back to why I'm here. I came for Crocea Mors."

"Why?" His father asked.

"If I'm gonna be on Remnant, I'm gonna use that sword." This surprised his father.

"Why? You have those other weapons. . ." He then realized something. "How did you make those weapons?"

"My semblance. I discovered it a little bit before I lost my hand." Jaune said.

"Really? Well, what we don't give to you?" Miranda asked.

"I go in and take it." Jaune didn't want to tell anyone that the sword was also calling to him in some way. His mother then did the surprising thing: she walked inside and came out with the sword. When grabbed it by the handle it did something surprising: broke apart like a forerunner weapon, revealing a greenish interior with a map. A map of the Vale area.

"What is that? And where is that?" Miranda asked.

"My next destination." He then headed off for the cloaked pelican. After saying goodbye, he punched in the coordinates he took off for Vale. After another two hours of flight, he saw Beacon again, this time not surrounded in Atlassian ships. However he saw a breach in the wall. He quickly set the autopilot to take the pelican to land next to the Beacon cliff. He got and grabbed a spare sniper rifle. He quickly jumped down onto a roof and aimed in. He stopped when he saw his old team and Ruby's team. He saw a Ursa major coming up behind them, he took aim and killed it with a well placed headshot. The looked behind them and saw the dead Ursa. He made his presence known by using the scopes lense glare. Ruby and Yang smiled while Blake and Weiss acknowledged his presence with a nod. They went to engage the Grimm.

He was about to support a group of Atlassian soldiers, but was attack by a nevermore. The nevermore grabbed him with it's talons. He quickly used his semblance to make an energy sword and cut off it's talons. It screeched in pain, and before he could fall he grabbed onto it and climbed it. He crawled up to it's head and pulled out Crocea Mors. Rather than breaking apart, it stayed in one piece, and infusing it with his aura stabbed where it's brain would've been. The nevermore started disintegrate as if hit by a promethean weapon, only green.

His brain then realized he was falling. He quickly used his energy shield like a parachute to slow his fall, that and being only four stories up helped him greatly. He landed in front of his old team and teams RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, and CDNL. "Who are you?" Goodwitch demanded more than asked.

"Sierra 345. Ready to assist." Jaune said. He had an audio filter to make his voice sound deeper.

"Any really name?" Ren asked.

"You need to earn that right." Jaune said. They all heard several griffons land next to them.

"Alright students, remember what we taught you. 345, can you fight?" Goodwitch asked. He used his semblance to make two energy swords appear. "Yes"

"Very well, since I have no jurisdiction over you, I can only ask to you to please help my students."

"Understood professor. We need to deal with the actual breach though."

"Ironwoods fleet while take care of it."

"I'll take your word for professor." Everyone then charged forwards to engage the grimm. Jaune actually stayed back to identify where he was needed. He saw his old team about to be over run. He made an older rocket launcher appear and fired both rockets into the deathstalker's face, killing it.

"You all looked like you could use some help."

"We can, we had a fourth member, but he died while leaving Beacon." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dumb question, why haven't you gotten a new member?" Jaune was very interested.

"It would dishonor him, and have we have our own reasons." Pyrrha said. Just then about two dozen beowolves appeared.

"Later, right now let's deal with the grimm."

"Agreed." Jaune then pulled out his battle rifle and fired into the horde of grimm killing several. After he ran out of ammo, rather reloading he grabbed Crocea Mors. He reassembled it to have a green line going from the hilt to the of blade with several horizontal lines going for the main line, he also made six feet long. He charged forwards and sliced at several of the grimm. He and Pyrrha fought back to killing the grimm. 'This feels familiar.' They both thought. He saw a beowolf going for a group of civilians, he threw Crocea Mors at the beowolf killing it. He then tried to call it back using his aura, which he did. Pyrrha was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"That was the first time I tried that." Jaune said.

"Well, that seems very useful."

"Yeah it does." Jaune said. He looked around to look for other grimm. He saw several nevermores flying towards a civilian shelter. "Do you think you can fling me at those nevermores?"

"Um, yes. Here that this scroll, it'll let us talk to each other. And my name is Pyrrha."

"Thanks, nice name by the way. Get ready to fling me." Pyrrha blushed slightly, but concentrated at the task at hand. Jaune stood on a manhole cover, Pyrrha used her semblance to launch Jaune and cover at the grimm.

"Why didn't you just your semblance on his armor?" Ren asked.

"I couldn't. The metal isn't magnetic. Only his boots and gloves were."

"Well, we still grimm to fight."

Back with Jaune, he was flying through the air towards the nevermores, he quickly made a plan. He grabbed the man hole cover with his hands and threw it like a frisbee at one of the nevermores. Due to his strength augments and him being a little above the nevermore, the cover flew many times terminal velocity killing the target nevermore. He alter his flight path to land on another nevermore. He landed on it's head, he made a newer rocket launcher model appear in his hands. He climbed down to the nevermores mouth, forcefully made it open it's mouth and fired into it's throat. After firing a second time, the nevermore's head detached from the body. He then rides the decaying head down to the ground. After landing, he looked around and say the local defense forces and civilians scared beyond belief.

"Everyone get inside, there's still another nevermore flying around." It was at that moment that the last nevermore landed behind them, it was the alpha and was pissed. "Everyone take cover!" The nevermore fired it's feathers at Jaune trying to kill him. Unfortunately for Jaune several civilians and defense soldiers were wounded from the barrage.

'I need to take this fight away from the civilians.' He saw his chance, with the rocket launcher still, he fired it at the alpha nevermore, distracting it. He then sprinted for a bridge that was under construction. He fired at it again. The nevermore took flight again, chasing after this foolish human. After reaching the bridge he saw team RWBY with Goodwitch. "Professor, alpha nevermore on my ass!" As if to prove his point the nevermore appeared behind them and fire more feathers at them Goodwitch and Ruby's team took cover while Jaune activate a hardlight shield.

"How do we deal with this professor?" Ruby asked.

"We need to ground it first, then hit it weak points." Goodwitch said.

"Done." Jaune materialized a spartan laser and fired at the nevermore. He noticed that the wings were not as armored as the rest of the body because the laser tore it off. The nevermore then crashed down in front of them. It screamed out in pain. It looked forwards and stared at Jaune in the eyes, as if saying 'you're going to die painfully.'

"Impressive work, may I ask if that was your semblance?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes it was, but we still have the nevermore to deal with." Jaune said.

"Agreed. Ruby command your team as you see fit, Mr. ?"

"Call me epsilon." Jaune said.

"Right. Mr. Epsilon and I will be back here helping you." Ruby's team charged forwards, however before Jaune could, he was held back by Goodwitch.

"If my students are harmed by your hand, I will hurt you." Goodwitch said.

"Understood professor." She let go of him and he charged forwards. After he caught up what he saw shocked him. Once he showed up the nevermore started glowing forerunner orange. "MOVE! WE NEED TO MOVE!" The five of them charged backwards towards the Goodwitch and the other Beacon students and staff members. "Professor all your students need to leave."

"Forbidden one." EVeryone looked behind them to see the Warden Eternal. "You may have return to place of origin, however, the knowledge cannot be shared. Your ancestors created this world for their uses, and will not find any answers." The Warden then used a shockwave to push everyone back.

"Mr. Epsilon please what's going on." Goodwitch said.

"No time professor. You need to leave now."

"Why is that Mr. Epsilon." Ozpin asks.

"Because the arc still streaks across the sky. Now go." While that last statement was lost of the students it wasn't on the professors.

"Everyone we need to go now!" The students while confused, listened to Goodwitch. Jaune then turned to the Warden. "I've defeated many of your bodies before, what makes you think that will change?" The Warden didn't answer but rather charged him. Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and parried the Warden's attack. The thing that surprised them both was the fact Crocea Mors could parry with a forerunner blade. Jaune then jumped up and sliced the Warden in half.

"I was expecting worse." Jaune said to himself. He turned around and walked towards the gathered Beacon students and staff.

"Thatwassuchacoolsword!CanIseeitagain?" Ruby said at a thousand miles an hour.

"Yes while that sword was indeed impressive, I would like to speak with you back at the academy." Ozpin said.

"Very well professor." Jaune said. After boarding a bullhead, they flew off towards the academy. He could hear the various students talking about.

"So, you seem to be talk of the flight, perhaps you could show us what's under that helmet." Yang said seductively.

"No." Now, let it be know if this was the old Jaune from year ago, he would've been flustered beyond belief. He decided to try something. "So, I heard you were at last year's breach as well, was this one worse?"

"No, this easier to contain than the last year's. That only started the bad things that happened." Ruby said.

"Please explain, I left the kingdom after that breach."

"Well after the breach, the White Fang fell under the control of a woman named Cinder Fall. She attempted to take control of Vale by attacking Beacon. It nearly worked too." Ruby said. This destroyed Jaune. "Why is that?"

"That is something I would like to talk to you about Mr. Epsilon." Ozpin said. The rest of the flight was quiet. After landing he was taken to a staff meeting room. "Welcome back Mr. Arc. Most of students can't say the same. Jaune then took off his helmet.

"Well, it's good to be back, but an attack on Beacon? How bad was it?"

"We nearly lost the academy." Professor Peach said.

"Damn."

"Yes, well I also brought you here to ask why aren't dead, and what happened after you were shot down." Ozpin said.

"I was shot down by a galactic alien group called the Covenant. Why they shot me down is beyond me. However is was picked by another galactic force called the UNSC, the United Nations Space Command. The thing is, the UNSC is run by humans."

"Humans? That shouldn't be possible." Oobleck said.

"Well believe it. I say this though the Covenant is dying. It was defeated and broke apart and a nearly 30 year war 100 years ago. A lot of people died." Jaune said.

"How many?" Oobleck asked.

"The last number I saw was 50 billion. Though I've heard estimates as high as 100 billion."

"100 billion?" Everyone simply couldn't comprehend that number.

"So what that sword, it looked familiar." Ozpin said.

"Well, it should." He pulled out Crocea Mors, the original form.

"Well that is surprising. I imagine your family knows you're alive?"

"Yes. However why I came to Vale specifically was this." He had the sword disassemble like it did at home, with the map of his next destination.

"How is that possible? If this possible the Arc family would've found that by now." Goodwitch said.

"I know. Not even my father knew about this. I believe this will take to a forerunner installation on this planet. What it will hold is beyond me."

"Forerunners?" Oobleck asked.

"The forerunners are, were a very advanced alien species that existed in this galaxy 100,000 years, but they died out for unknown reasons. They were so advanced, they could create artificial planets called shield worlds." It was common knowledge in the UNSC on how the forerunners died out, he didn't want to scare them.

"Artificial planets? They were that advanced?" Ozpin asked. Ooblecks brain was in reboot mode.

"Yes." Jaune said.

"Well, Mr. Arc I would love to take to you tomorrow, everyone here is tired from the breach." Ozpin said.

"Very well professor." Jaune said.

"Please, go speak with your old team. All of them haven't been the same since you left." Ozpin said.

"I will professor." With that the meeting was over. Jaune walked out of the room. He decided to keep his helmet off. As he was walking in the halls he could see the shock of someone who should be dead walking among them. He would first head to the cafeteria. To both see if his team was there and to get something to eat. He may of had rations, but the schools food was better. When he walked in he saw his team and Ruby's team eating some food and talking. They clearly didn't see him, however others around them did. Cardin's team looked shocked and Velvet's team who was about to beat them into a pulp stopped as well. He walked past them. He walked up his team and spoke.

"Is this seat taken?" They all froze, and looked at him. They couldn't believe it.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha asked weakly.

"You should be dead." Yang said.

"No shit Yang, well clearly I'm not."

"No, the seats not taken." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby." As he sat down he grabbed an MRE. As he looked around he saw several noticeable changes. Blake's cat ears were open for the world to see, Ruby's hair was longer and she had grown in several ways as well. Other than that everything seem to be the same.

"So, uh how've you been Jaune?" Blake asked.

"I've been well." He put the MRE on the table with his cybernetic hand. Some gasps could be heard.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"You that thing I fought in Vale?" They all nodded. "That wasn't the first time I ran into him. His name is the Warden Eternal, that's about all you need to know."

"What was that sword that used?" Ruby asked.

"Crocea Mors."

"Really? Show us Arc." Weiss said. He pulled out the hilt of Crocea Mors. At first they looked confused, then he activated the blade. The green lines shined brightly.

"So, um what happened to you after you were shot down?" Weiss asked while Ruby stared at the sword in awe.

"Not here." They all understood. After eating in silence, they all headed to JNPR's new dorm. "Looks roomier."

"It is. Now explain what happened." Ren said. He went over the same thing as he did with Ozpin and the staff.

"So what about the armor?" Pyrrha asked. "When I tried to my semblance on it, it didn't work."

"The armor is called Miljoner Mk VIII. It's made out a titanium alloy. Connected directly to my brain via a neural implant." The turned his head to show the neural implant.

"A neural implant?! Those are extremely risky and dangerous!" Weiss said.

"Maybe on this world. But not in the UNSC."

"You make it sound like you don't like being here." Weiss said.

"Oh, I'm still slightly pissed about how I was forced to leave. Don't a year of being away and fighting against more the Warden Eternal is gonna make all the pain go away."

"I'm sorry Jaune, I really am." Pyrrha cried out. It wasn't well known, but Pyrrha kinda forced Jaune away from her when his transcripts were revealed.

"We shall see. Anyways I'm staying long tomorrow. After with Ozpin again, I'm leaving."

"WHAT! But, you only just came back." Ruby cried, her eyes starting to water, as was Pyrrha's and Nora's.

"I didn't come to Vale to speak with you all, hell, I wasn't gonna make my presence known. I have orders to investigate forerunner activity on Remnant."

"Orders?! From who Ironwood?!" Yang cried out.

"From ONI and UNSC. I am a spartan IV. A supersoldier designed to eliminate enemies and possible threats to the UNSC and humanity that I got familiar with. No amount of pleading will keep me here." Jaune said with a dark tone. Everyone looked shocked by this, they had never seen Jaune like this.

"Not even for us?" Ruby asked. Now let it be know that Ruby and Pyrrha had a crush on him, him staying was a chance to make things right, but now, that chance was slipping fast. Ruby and Pyrrha attempted using puppy eyes, but Jaune was unamused.

"Wait, designed?" Ren asked.

"Yes, every spartan has received genetic augmentations to increase muscle density, and cognitive abilities, and make bones near unbreakable. Before you ask, yes these are necessary. The mjolnir armor could and would kill me with them and the neural implant." Everyone simply looked shocked by this.

"Really? What would happen if we put that armor on?" Blake asked, to afraid of the answer.

"You're own pain induced spasms would kill you. Normal humans, and faunus to an extent, don't have the strength or reflexes to control the suit. And no to your question Ruby." He then got up. "I'll be on the roof if you need me." While no one could say they didn't expect his first answer, what Jaune told them after was a shocker to them. He was a genetically altered soldier wearing a suit of armor that could kill them if they put it on. Ruby's team headed back to their dorm and after Nora and Pyrrha fell asleep, Ren went to go talk to Jaune.

On the roof, the same on he and Pyrrha talked on a year and so ago, he was sitting down and thinking. "That was harsh you know. We all cried when died." Ren said.

"I know that Ren, but my place is no longer at Beacon. My place with the UNSC."

"You know Ruby and Pyrrha's feelings, right?"

"Yeah I do. I don't want to see them cry, but if I stay they'll simply cry harder when I leave."

"No they won't. If leave, at least come back, for them."

"We'll see. Have you and Nora become a thing yet?"

"Yeah about three months after you died."

"Finally, about time Ren." Jaune said smirking.

"Can come stay in the dorm though, like before you died?"

"Alright Ren. I'll be down soon." Shortly after Ren left Jaune got up and headed for the dorm. When he walked in, he saw Pyrrha awake with Ren laying down.

"Do you sleep with that armor?"

"No. The nice about this version is it can be taken off on the field if needed." Jaune started to do that. After using some tools he brought with him, he laid down on the empty bed. He was about to fall asleep when he felt the bed shift. He looked and saw Pyrrha sitting on the bed. She had a pleading look. He thought about what Ren said. 'Ah, what hell do I have to lose.'

"Yes Pyrrha you can." Her face lit up and she laid down. She put her hand on his chest while Jaune rubbed her head. She had been crying. She started crying again, crying tears of joy. "It's ok Pyrrha I'm not dead."

"But I want you to stay."

"I'm more afraid of what you would I stayed, then left."

"I won't be if you tell me what you're looking for and what you'll find."

"To be fair, I don't know what I'll find."

"Just please, if you find what you're looking for, come back to us."

"I won't make a promise, if don't think I can keep it." Pyrrha then snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"Just try to ok."

"Ok Pyrrha." He then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jaune woke up to see Pyrrha still cuddled up next to him. He smiled a little bit. 'Is this what things could be like if I stayed. Maybe. It's not uncomfortable.' He felt Pyrrha stirring.

"Good morning." Nothing. 'Good' He slowly got up to make sure not to disturb Pyrrha. He arranged his armor then walked down to the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw Velvet there with Cardin's team laughing at her.

"Hey Velvet." She jumped slightly, she wasn't expecting him.

"Oh, h-hello Jaune." She looked tired and in slight pain.

"Cardin's team?" She nodded. "Well, can I sit here?" She nodded again.

"Hey Jauney boy! Where have you been?" No answer. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Jaune stood up and looked down onto Cardin. "Fuck. Off. Cardin. Don't test me." He sat back down. Cardin didn't like this.

"I don't think you understand Jauney boy. You're not welcome here." He put his hand on his shoulder. "No let's talk about his outside."

Jaune didn't talk, he simply got up turned around and looked Cardin in the eyes. "Don't. Test. Me. Cardin." Cardin tried to take Jaune outside. Jaune grabbed his wrist and broke it. Cardin cried out in pain. His team was scared out of his mind. They carried Cardin was carried to the school's hospital. Jaune sat back down. Velvet looked at him in awe and shock. After he ate he talked to Velvet for a little bit then got up and left.

He was returning to the dorm when he ran into Ruby and her team. "Hey Jaune!"

"Nice scar" Yang said.

Jaune smirked. "Heard the ladies love scars." Yang started laughing while Ruby started blushing. Blake and Weiss simply looked unamused.

"-Huff huff- That was funny Jaune." Yang said.

"So what were you doing?" Ruby said.

"I was gonna suit up and talk to Ozpin before heading out."

"Aww. I wanted to feel up that body." Yang said.

"YANG!" Her team mates yelled.

Jaune simply laughed. "Not today Yang. When I say so."

"So are coming back afterwards?" Ruby seemed hopeful.

"I might Ruby. We'll see. Well I gotta go suit up." After some more awes, he continued to head to his dorm. After he entered his dorm, he saw everyone was awake.

"You leaving?" Ren asked.

"Gonna suit up first, then talk to Ozpin." Jaune then started to suit. After about a minute he was suited up and ready. "You guys go ahead and eat, I already ate." Ren and Nora but Pyrrha stayed. "Aren't you gonna eat Pyr?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Just remember what I said last night, ok?"

"Ok Pyrrha." He then walked out and headed for Ozpin's office. When he walked he saw Ozpin alone going through papers.

"Ah, Mr. Arc. Please take a seat. So, about your armor, what is it?" Jaune went over the basics of the suit including the genetic augments he received. "Genetic augments. Does your team know about this?"

"Yes, I told them last night. Yes, I also want to know what happened with Cardin."

"He tried to force me outside. I broke his wrist."

"While uncalled for, I get the feeling it could've been worse."

"Oh, yes. Very worse."

"So are you looking for exactly?"

"I'm looking for evidence of forerunner activity past or present on Remnant. However, simply one of the Warden Eternal's avatars isn't enough evidence, I need a facility."

"What kind of facility?"

"Any kind really. I'm most likely to find a research installation here."

"What would Remnant have that other planets wouldn't have."

"I have two theories. Dust and the unusual high atmosphere. Dust is only found on Remnant."

"What about the high atmosphere?"

"When I was entering the atmosphere of Remnant in my transport, I experienced a sudden, but short time window of turbulence. It wasn't natural, that much I can tell you. It wasn't caused by a thick atmosphere."

"What could've caused it?"

"I have no idea. There's been no evidence that the forerunners had that technology. It's almost like a terraforming technology, but not as efficient." His watch then went off. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Good luck Mr. Arc."

"Thank you professor." Jaune then took the elevator down. He was greeted by his old team and Ruby's team. "What's kicking?"

"We wanted to tell to come back." Ruby said.

"I haven't left yet though." Jaune said.

"They want to go with you." Ren said. Everyone looked at him.

"Absolutely not. I don't Goodwitch would like me stealing her students."

"You're right Mr. Arc, I wouldn't. And even then, it would have to be preplanned. Mr. Arc does not attend Beacon, so he leaves at his own risk." Goodwitch said.

"Thank you professor." Jaune then looked down at a collapsible tablet in hands.

"Whatcha doin?" Yang said, getting up right next to him.

"Calling my pelican." He then walked outside. Everyone simply looked at him in surprise, mostly those that didn't see him yesterday.

"What's a pelican?" Ruby asked after stepping outside. Just to answer her question a pelican transport decloaked in front of them and landed, startling everyone there.

"That's a D99-TCI dropship. Nicknamed the pelican." Jaune boarding the transport. "Sorry guys you have to go." After some pushing from Goodwitch the students in and around the transport get off and Jaune takes the controls. After doing his preflight check, he took off and activated cloak.

After gathering some altitude, he looked over his landing zone, an abandoned SDC dust quarry. Abandoned after being overrun by the grimm after the fall Mountain Glenn. The UNSC had taken a full 3D satellite image of Remnant after it's discovery by Rear Admiral Morrison. The area now was largely overgrown with trees and other lighter foliage.

After about twenty minutes of flight, he did a pass of the area first. He saw several beowolves around the quarry entrance. What caught his eye was the large open area around twenty meters north of the quarry, around a relatively fresh landslide. He decided that's where he'll land. After landing he activated his active camouflage.

He approached the quarry entrance. The two beowolves he saw earlier had left the area and he entered the quarry. Upon entering the area was supported by several concrete pillars that looked structurally sound. He looked around again and pulled out Crocea Mors and activated it. The sword fully exposed itself. In the center of it there was a pin right above the map of Vale. The pin pointed him right at a wall. Satisfied, he put Crocea Mors away. He deactivated his active camo and walked up to the wall. He looked around it saw at the far end a green glow. He walked up to the glow and saw a crystal. Normally he would've ignored it, but it seemed off. He went to grab when it glowed brightly then stopped. He grabbed the crystal and pulled it out. The wall then slide opened.

'So you were a key Clever' He knew green crystals were incredibly common. The SDC was known to simply ignore entire deposits of green dust crystals, so it was no surprise this one was there. He walked in and saw a wall of forerunner origin. 'Well this is it'

He walked towards the wall and saw a door. He walked towards it. It opened and he walked in. Inside he saw a square room. When he was in the center room it started a decontamination sequence. After it over he was granted access through a door. After he walked in, he equipped his battle rifle. Looking around he a few sentials floating around maintaining the facility.

"Reclaimer?" Jaune quickly turned around to see a monitor floating near by. "A reclaimer! At last, we much to discuss! Oh where are my manners? I am 99 Watching Orb, I am the monitor of research facility 22."

"Ok, why was this facility built?"

"This facility was built to figured how this system came to be." This confused Jaune.

"Came to be? This wasn't a forerunner world?"

"No. Are familiar with the ancient humans?"

"Yeah, we know about them, but not what they were like."

"Well, this world would've been on the border, however, this entire star system had never been charted."

"Could it have been missed?"

"Not likely. During the Human-Forerunner war this entire area of space was covered in war fleets from both sides. A system like this could be used as a staging area."

"Ok, so let's say an anomaly like a wormhole moved this entire system, what then?"

"I can safely say this system was not moved by a wormhole or slipspace."

"Ok slipspace I can get, but wormholes. How are you certain?"

"There is no, as you would say, Hawking Radiation present."

"Right. So, is this system artifical then? That's the only reasonable answer left."

"The other worlds in this system are not. We have detected the signs of slipspace portals, the only anomalies are this planet, it's moon, and star. The moon is self explanatory, as is the star. Both are artificial. However, all facts point to this planet being built in a very short amount of time. Around twenty Earth years."

"Wait, how do you know how long an Earth year is?"

"I have taken the liberty of going your transport data drives for relevate information."

"Ok fair enough, but how long did it take the forerunners to make a shield world?"

"Around forty to one hundred years. Depending on it's purpose."

"So you didn't create shield worlds because you could?" The monitor nodded. "Ok, that makes a lot of sense. You're literally about to create a planet."

"Correct. It is good to see your species developing to your former glory."

"Hey Friday."

"You're breaking radio silence, what's up?"

"Got a forerunner monitor here. What do I do with him?"

"Hold on a moment. Morrison will arriving in system in about five to ten weeks. Have him stay wheres he's at we'll pick him up when arrives."

"Copy that, will audio log within 48 hours. Well, you heard stay here till Morrison arrives."

"What will happen till then?"

"Gather all your data here. They'll want to move quickly to get you off world."

"That you reclaimer. I begin preparing immediately. There is one other thing, I have detected an unknown energy source to the north in a mountain range. I did not have the resources to investigate. I ask you investigate."

"Understood monitor. Oh another thing, does this look familiar to you?" He pulled out Crocea Mors.

"By my creators! How did you get this?"

"This has been in my family for generations. Though only when I returned did it look like this."

"These types of swords were used by high ranking humans during the Human-Forerunner war. This maybe the last one in existence. What it can and cannot do I do not know, you will have to find out for yourself." This shocked Jaune.

"Thank you monitor."

"You are welcome reclaimer. Uh oh."

"What uh ok?"

"There are corrupted prometheans outside."

"Corrupted prometheans? You mean the Grimm!?"

"Is that you call them? Well their origin is unknown, however they could kill off the native species of this planet."

"They almost did."

"I see, well the corrupted prometheans are sitting outside."

"Thank you monitor. Close the door behind me."

"Good luck reclaimer." Jaune nodded and walked outside. Outside the quarry he closed the wall behind him. Outside the quarry he saw several beowolves and their alpha outside. They at first didn't notice him, however they did when snipped the alpha with a binary rifle. The five beowolves turned towards him and charged. He quickly materialized a battle rifle and quickly dispatched two of the beowolves. When they were within 10 or so meters away, he materialized Crocea Mors and sliced off on the remaining beowolves heads and dodged the two remaining beowolves attacks. He turned around and saw the two beowolves turn around and charge him again. He quickly slices off one the beowolves arms and decapitates the other. He then quickly finishes off the other his magnum sidearm.

He looks around for any more grimm and saw no more. He then headed back to the pelican. After taking off he headed back to Beacon. He he flew he thought about what the monitor said. 'Corrupted prometheans? If that was completely true, everyone here would be dead. There's something else at play here. Maybe only high classed grimm, that would explain who the Warden showed up. Hmm, I to discuss this with Ozpin.'

After landing he was greeted by Goodwitch. "Welcome back Mr. Arc, did what you are looking for?"

"Yes, but I'm left with more questions. I need to speak with Ozpin now."

"Very well. What did you find?"

"Perhaps a lead on the source of the grimm." Goodwitch looked shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely. The thing you have to know is prometheans are very advanced AIs. If they are corrupted prometheans, then everyone here would be dead before they were born."

"And if you're right?"

"I pray I"m wrong. Normal prometheans are one the most dangerous foes the UNSC has fought."

"Did you find anything else?"

"I have another lead on another possible forerunner location." They then walked into Ozpin's office. Inside was him and Ironwood.

"General, Ozpin. I need to speak with Ozpin."

"What did you find Mr. Arc."

"A possible source of the grimm, or at least, I think."

"Explain." Ozpin said.

"I believe the Grimm are corrupted prometheans by the comment from a forerunner monitor. Also It alright for Ironwood to be here, no offense general."

"Know taken."

"I have taken the liberty of having Ironwood in the loop of information."

"I can't say that humans off of Remnant believable. It's see, I'm wrong. Why haven't they introduced themselves?" Ironwood said.

"I don't know. Maybe because there panic if they just show up."

"Maybe. The grimm are about just alien as they are. But do have any other leads?"

"Perhaps. The monitor said he was detecting an unknown energy source not of forerunner origin. He couldn't investigate due to inadequate resources. He said it was in a mountain range near the northern hemisphere, near Atlas."

"How close?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't have a specific location just a general area." He points at map in front of them. "Around one hundred kilometers northwest of Altas. One the Owens island Mountain archapello."

"Why there?"

"Call it a hunch. That area hasn't been explored in how long?"

"Around one hundred years at least." Ironwood answered.

"My point exactly. I'll start with the least explored areas around Altas."

"Smart. Very smart, well done Mr. Arc. Myself and Ironwood and decided to reinstated at Beacon. You can stay here with no problems."

"And if you may have found a source of the grimm or at least a clue, I'll get you airspace clearance."

"Thank you both. Has my old team been told?"

"They will be later. However you will to find time to investigate this on your own."

"Well, it's still victory day break, so I have, what, two, three days left? Well that's not enough time to get there and back."

"Yes, since you are reinstated back into Beacon, you will have to inform us of anything you find." Jaune simply chuckled.

"Well, that was I gonna do anyway."

"Good. You may leave when you are ready."

Jaune simply nodded "I think I'll tell my team." Then walked off. After going down the elevator and walked down to the cafeteria. When he walked in he saw his old team and Ruby's team, along with Velvet. He went and got some fuel food and walked back over to the table.

"Hey guys." They looked at him.

"Hey Jaune! When did you get back?" Ruby asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I went to go talk to Ozpin."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Pyrrha asked.

"Somewhat. I found a clue on the origins of the grimm and another location to investigate. Both are only hunches however."

"Are you serious?! That could save so many lives!" Blake said, shocking everyone there.

"It's only a hunch, but there are some discrepancies. The main point being that if it's completely true, then we're all extremely lucky to be alive." His tone shocked them.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, so what the next location you learned about." Weiss asked.

"Well, for starters, it could easily not be there. And the first suspicion location it the Owens archapello."

"The Owens archapello?! Why there?" Weiss said, shocked that it could be there.

"Well, for starters, I suspect there because of the lack of exploration and I was given a general topographical area, mountainous terrain within 100 kilometers of Altas." Jaune said.

"So process of elimination?" Ren said.

"Yup. Process of elimination."

"Well, that's cool Jaune. So anything else?" Ruby said.

"No, not really." Jaune said. The conversation continued with everyone talking about their classes. Meanwhile Jaune was thinking about what the monitor said about Crocea Mors. 'Their wasn't any other swords like it he said. Strange.'

"Jaune! JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking." Jaune said.

"Oh really? Only thinking? Thinking about what?" Yang asked.

"Something the monitor said. I asked him to look at Crocea Mors. He said it was from the Human-Forerunner War more than 100,000 years ago. He said it maybe the last one in existence."

"Really? Wait then how did your family get it then?" Weiss said. Everyone was very surprised by this.

"I don't know, I don't even think they know it's that old."

"Wow" Ruby said.

"Yeah no kidding." Yang said, then she got a mischievous smile.

"I don't like that smile." Jaune said.

"Hey Jauney, remember when you said I could feel up that body?" Yang said.

"Yes Yang, and remember what I said after that?" Yang nodded. "When you said so." She said sadly.

"Exactly. Now anyone else have anything else before I continue?" No one said or did anything. "Well Ozpin decided to reinstate me into Beacon." Before he knew it he was tackled by two red and an orange blur. The only reason he could breath was the mjolnir armor and his augments.

"Ok guys, you're not gonna get anything trying to squeeze me to death." Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora proceed to get off him. "Ok, any more surprise tackles?" No moved. Pyrrha and Ruby had a wild blush while Nora was jumping madly.

WE HAVE OUR FEARLESS LEADERLESS BACK!" Jaune moved his head back in pain.

"Oww, my ears. Ok anyone else have anything else."

"When!?" Ruby asked.

"About half an hour or so. Before I returned." He was tackled by Ruby and Pyrrha again. "I don't think their getting off."

"I don't think either." Ren said. Jaune then felt something try to touch is ass.

"Yang, I don't think you can pinch through titanium plating." Jaune said.

"Aww. I wanted to feel that ass though." Yang said sadly. Jaune felt Ruby and Pyrrha's grip tighten.

"YANG! How dare you barbarian!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh come on Weiss, tell me you're not jealous." Jaune smirked. Weiss' cheeks reddened a little.

"Yup. She doesn't like the attention you're getting." Yang said smirking.

"I have a question." Blake said.

"Shoot." Jaune replied.

"Why are we talking about this in the cafeteria." Jaune looked around and saw people staring, including Cardin's team.

"Well, I have some more things to do. I'll you all later." Jaune said while prying off Ruby and Pyrrha.

As he walked, he sent a request for uniforms then sent his dimensions. Next he looked at his classes, advanced Grimm studies with Professor Port. Second year fauna and geology with Professor Peach. Combat with Professor Goodwitch. History with Doctor Oobleck. And Survival Studies with Professor Qrow. 'Wait, Qrow? Isn't Qrow Ruby's dad.' He looked and saw him.

"Speak of devil, and he will appear." Qrow clearly heard him.

"What was that?"

"I thought you were still at Signal."

"Ozpin asked me to transfer here."

"Great. You gonna show us what the best drinks are." Qrow laughed at that.

"I like you already." Then Qrow thought about something. "He aren't Jaune Arc?" Jaune simply nodded. "You should be dead, and made my niece and daughter cry."

Jaune simply sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Now then, are one of Ironwood's toys?"

Jaune smirked. "Well, I where I was, Ironwood is a sexual innuendo."

Qrow thought about this for a second, then burst out laughing. "That's gonna be my trump card."

"Attention, will Jaune Arc and Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to the headmaster's office."

Jaune looked at Qrow who simply shrugged. As he walked, he came across his old team and Ruby's team. "What they use up for Arc?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know, we'll find out. They then entered the elevator. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped and they walked out. "I'm sorry for calling you all on such short notice. However, how many of you are familiar with the island Menagerie?" Everyone simply looked surprised.

"Menagerie? Isn't that where the largest concentration of faunus are?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, seismic sensors indicate that earthquake has hit the island." Immediately he had everyone's attention.

"Holy shit." Jaune was then elbowed in the side by Ruby.

"Yes, well I asked by Ironwood to go to the main city to asses the damage."

"I could leave one of my communicators here. Their UNSC military grade, meaning no one here could jam it or listen in."

"Good idea Mr. Arc. Can your transport get there faster than a bullhead?"

"I believe so. I will need to grab a spare communicator." They left and headed down to the main landing pad. The maintenance crews were told not to touch the pelican before hand. After grabbing one of the spare communicators he quickly ran it back to Ozpin while his team and Ruby's team grabbed their stuff. After he got back he saw them all there. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where's the pilot?" Weiss asked.

"You're looking at him." Everyone simply looked shocked.

"Really? You, a pilot?" Weiss asked, not believing him.

"I could leave your ass here." That was enough for everyone to get in. After he took his spot at the cockpit, he could hear Ruby and Pyrrha arguing. He turned the chair around. "What are you two arguing about.

"They're arguing about who gets to sit in the copilot's seat." Jaune's face simply said 'really?'

"Pyrrha then Ruby." That was enough to end that problem. He then felt the pelican shift. "Tower this Delta 1 requesting permission for lift off."

"Permission granted. Good flying out there." The tower said.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Ren replied.

"Good." Everyone felt the pelican lift off vertically, then go into flight mode. "Alright, we'll be there in about two hours, so settle in."

"These seats aren't comfortable." Weiss complained about twenty minutes in.

"Well, these transports were designed with function over form, and with that comment, you really shouldn't get in one of the older models."

"That bad?" Weiss asked. Jaune simply nodded.

"Oh yeah, sometimes it felt like sitting on a brick." Weiss simply shuddered.

"Oh boy, so any idea what we're looking at Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Depends on the magnitude of the earthquake. We may be looking at only a minor tremor with lite building damage, to complete devastation. There may also may've been of a tsunami, depending on the epicenter of the earthquake."

Blake turned pale, a tsunami?" Jaune put autopilot on and turned the chairs around. He then activated the holotable. On the holotable he showed a map Menagerie. Menagerie was located on a long and narrow peninsula with short seawalls and a very tall land wall. "If there was a tsunami, those seawalls won't stop them."

"Meaning?" Ruby asked, still somewhat oblivious to the answer.

"Meaning, the city could be flooded, there maybe a lot of casualties. Get ready for the worst." Blake simply looked saddened. "You have family in Menagerie?"

"Yes, my parents only. Everyone else in my family is gone." Blake said with some tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jaune's. She looked at him.

"Prepare for the worst, and pray for the best." She hugged him. After about a minute of this, one of the cockpit's sensor's went off. He had to break away from the hug to look at it.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weather radar, we're heading for a forming cyclone."

"Is that bad?" Ruby asked.

"Not necessarily. These transport can survive the vacuum of space, put the turbulence will suck. We're going up."

"Up, how far?" Ren asked.

"Near space." Everyone got excited.

"Why that high?" Weiss may have looked the least happy, but inside she jumping like a little girl on christmas.

"We could go lower, but I'm worried about the downdrafts. We maybe pulled to fast to recover."

"I thought this was a military transport." Weiss said.

"It is, but a cyclone's downdrafts suck massively. I would have put it into VTOL to recover." Jaune was about to go on, but decided against it.

"So how much longer will we be?" Yang asked.

"Actually, we'll take less time. About and hour and fifteen minutes." That surprised everyone.

"Wait how will we lose almost half an hour of flying time?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm flying with the wind at our backs while going faster." Huh was the only thing that was said.

After about an hour and ten minutes of flying, they arrived at Menagerie, despite being above the forming cyclon, they experienced plenty of turbulence. As they flew over the area they could tell there was heavy damage. There wasn't any water in the city, but there was signs of fires in the city. "This is Beacon Delta 1, does anyone hear my? Does anyone hear me?" After a few minutes they got a response.

"This is Magnanerie police dispatch, do you hear us Delta 1?"

Everyone sighed in relief. "We hear you dispatch. Is there any place to land?"

"Affirmative, we have an open landing zone. Landing pad will ready for you."

"Copy that." He then turned to Blake. "Blake where did you family live?" She pointed to the damaged area. "I was afraid of that. We'll find them Blake, don't worry." After landing, they were greeted by the police chief, a dog faunus.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, and send my thanks to Ozpin. I am police chief Moreau." he looked at Blake. "Welcome home Blake."

"He knows you Blake?" Yang asked, surprised like everyone else.

"Yes, he is a family friend. Have seen them since?" He shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen them since the earthquake. Do have anyway to talk to Ozpin."

"Yes, but I would also like to know the extent of the damage. Since we're here we may as well help with clearing the rubble." Moreau smiled, as did everyone else who heard him, while everyone who came with Jaune looked at him funny. "Oh, come on, I expect Weiss to complain, but you all?"

"We're not, I was just expecting to look for Blake's parents." Yang said.

"And we will, but we'll have to go through the rubble. Speaking of that. Do you know where the epicenter was?"

"Yes, it was further inland. I know what you were thinking as well, those seawalls wouldn't have saved us." They then walked into a conference room with several city officials sitting and talking.

"Are those the students you told us were coming?" One of them asked.

"Yes, we were sent by Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon." Jaune said.

"Bless that man. He was the only reason our seismic sensors are there. Though I would've preferred a CCT tower, or any means of long range communications. I am the city's mayor, Lawrence Redding, and yes, I'm not a faunus."

"How are you the mayor then, no offense." Jaune asked. Lawrence chuckled.

"I was elected by the people, that's how. Now, how bout talking to Ozpin?" Lawrence asked.

"Give a minute to establish a connection, and there we go. No pictures, just audio."

" _That's all we need Mr. Arc. How bad is it Lawrence?"_ Ozpin asked over the communicator.

"'Sigh'. We lost almost 5,000 people. Most of our buildings weren't designed with earthquakes in mind. The only structures we have are wall and police station." Everyone was simply shocked, even Jaune, who was expecting all of people dead.

"Wait, isn't almost a quarter of city?" Blake asked with worry.

"The cities grown since you were last here. There was almost 30,000 people."

"30,000 people?" Jaune was surprised. "How wasn't more people killed. The city looked in ruins."

"Our response teams were ready for a disaster, though the disaster they were ready was a grimm attack." Moreau said.

"That, and our building are very light. Lighter than your average building in Vale, to save money."

" _Yes, well, can you contain the damage? Ironwood needs to know before he sends any aid there."_ Ozpin said, cutting in.

"If Ironwood is gonna send aid, tell him to send medical supplies, our main hospital and most of our medicine was destroyed. Those casualties number will only rise."

" _Very well, Mr. Arc, lead your two teams as you see fit till and Atlassian ship arrives."_

"Understood professor." The connection was ended. "We'll make our way through the Western district till we reach the sea wall."

"Thank you Mr. Arc. We will inform our teams in that area." With that, the eight students left the building. As they walked through the city they could see the damage. Entire buildings simply pancaked. There was people being pulled out of the rubble. He saw a rescue team struggling with clearing some rubble. "Over there." He pointed it out they ran over to them. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, we got about a dozen and a half people stuck down here." One of the rescuers said.

"Alright spread out over the rubble, help where you can." The Beacon students spread out over the rubble and got work helping the rescue team. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang, being the strongest of the eight of them, helped move a solid wall. Under that wall, they could see about a dozen people with various injuries. "Hold on we'll get you out." Since Jaune had his helmet he wasn't nearly as intimidating. He turned to Nora. "Nora, help us this wall."

"Wait, there's rubble on top." One of the rescuers called out.

"Alright, Ruby, you, Ren, and Nora clear the rubble off this wall." After a few minutes of clearing, they and two of the rescuers helped clear off the rubble. Then Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang move the wall off the trapper people.

"Thanks for the help, we got from here."

"No problem, we're gonna continue pushing to the western sea wall." The everyone l that heard looked at him funny.

"That's insane! You'll never get there!"

"Then we'll clear a path through the rubble."

"I wish you luck then, none our people could get through." The head rescuer said.

"Then have your guys shadow us as we move through."

"Copy that. Hey is anyone else coming?"

"Ironwoods sending aid right now. They'll be here within the next day or so." Everyone's mood quickly made a full 180. With that the eight Beacon students continued on. What was, Blake and Weiss doing during that? They simply continued on, completely in shock at the damage. They were completely unable to do anything. Jaune turned to them.

"Hey, I know you two are in shock at all this, but we need you two to help us clear the rubble." He then turned to rest of them. "We may find things that you won't like will going through the rubble. Anyone who wants to back out can do so now." No one backed. "Ok then let's move on then." After about two hours of moving through the city, helping where they could. Then they came across a large mountain of rubble.

"Oh boy. Blake is your family?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Blake was nearly in tears. She hugged Jaune, since he was closest to her. Yang came up and hugged her.

"Alright, Yang you and Blake stay behind and shadow us."

Before he could continue, Blake interrupted him. "No, I can go."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Ok, let's get going." They started moving through the rubble. As they moved through the rubble, the pulled people out, alive and dead. They found any tarps they could and covered the dead. After about another hour, they finally reached an opening in the rubble, a open aired market, full of injured people.

"Hey we got an opening over here!" Jaune called out and everyone heard him and their hopes were raised. Quickly behind him, was the two Beacon teams and rescuers.

"Blake, where did your parents live?" Jaune asked.

"They live about another two blocks from here." She pointed down one of the streets, on of the few passable ones.

"Alright, let's get moving." The eight of them moved down the street, again helping those they could. Jaune then noticed something was off about Weiss, he pulled aside while his team helped some people. "Weiss, I can tell somethings wrong, what is it?" She was nearly in tears.

"This is going against everything I was taught. These are people, not-." She couldn't continue because Jaune hugged and she cried onto him. This continued after for a few minutes. "I can't look at any of this any more."

"Weiss, we need you to stay strong. As soon as the Atlassian aid arrives, we're going back."

"Ok."

"Hey, Jaune!" He quickly over to see Ruby trying to move a water heater.

"Hold on Ruby!" He turned to Weiss, "Come on, let's go help Ruby." She simply nodded. They quickly helped Ruby move the water heater. They saw about five people under it. They frowned slightly at Weiss, but were happy to no longer to be trapped.

"We're ready to move." Pyrrha said.

"Ok, let's go." Jaune said. After about another minutes they arrived at their general area. "Alright, spread out and look for survivors." They all spread out. Weiss, simply too scared from all the damage, chose to stay by Jaune, while everyone else split into two groups. One of the groups had Ruby, Ren, and Nora, while the other group had Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha. They all looked through the rubble. Only a few houses were still standing. They all checked the standing houses first for anyone there. They quickly found several people trapped in their houses, which they quickly pulled out. After a few minutes they all converged on another house, a house Blake was desperately digging through.

"Blake," Jaune could see the desperation in her eyes. "This is it everyone! Start digging!" They started digging after about an hour they found no one.

"They, they have to be here! Jaune, they-"

"If they were here, we would've found them. They weren't home." Blake was now crying, being held by Yang.

"Come on Jaune, can we continue looking in this neighborhood?" Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah, we're here anyway, we'll help everyone we can." They continued to look, then they heard a voice.

"Blake?"

 **Cliffhangers! So yeah, major plot changes. Qrow is Ruby's dad (I think that's appropriate.) Summer may or may not be alive, we'll find out. As for Blake's parents, just follow this link: .com.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I've been thinking about the UNSC and Covenant role in this story. I've thinking about a 'small' incursion onto Remnant by the Covenant, though this may not happen. I want your feedback on this and the possibility of Summer being alive. So, yeah please comment on this, also did you like the very, very long chapter?

Knight Guard: Of course it has, you sound disappointed.

Guest 1: Trust me, that will be resolved.

Patiphat1998: Ok, I have plans for everyone in this story, and yes, Jaune is overpowered. I'm not sugar coating it.

'Character Thoughts'

" _Radio communications"_

[Telepathic]

"Blake?" The eight of them turned to a older couple staring at Blake. Jaune indicated to the rest of the group to give Blake some room.

"Mom? Dad?" The three of them embraced in a hug.

"Welcome home cub." Her father said.

"We were calling for you, did you not hear us?" Her mother asked.

"No, we didn't." Blake said looking at her team.

"Your Beacon team?" Her father asked.

"Yes, well, half of them are. The shorter red one, the white one, and the yellow one."

"Really, what about the other four?" Her mother asked.

"Another team we came with, their team leader is charge of all eight of us."

"And who would that be?" Her father asked.

"The tall one with the armor. He's in charge of us all." Blake replied. They could see them move more debris, freeing more people.

"Do the know?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, they know. I thought you would've noticed my bow was gone." Her parents then looked her more closely.

"Oh, that it is. Why is that?" Her father asked.

"About a year ago, our group's leader left and all kinda blamed ourselves for it." Blake said, remembering Jaune's departure. "He also was supposedly killed that day."

"Really, how so?" Her mother asked.

"My partner and team leader, Yang and Ruby, saw his get bullhead shot down after he left. We were also the only team sent to crash site. We only found the pilot's body, not his."

"And you all blamed yourselves for his death. I know that feeling." Her father said.

"Hey Blake." Jaune walked up to them. "Word from Ozpin, that cyclone we passed. It preventing the Atlassian ship from getting here the fast here. We'll be here at least week."

"Can't your ship get through it?" She was slightly happy and concerned.

"I'd rather test with only me on board." He said back. "Fair point."

"So, who is this?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Jaune Arc, our group's leader." Blake said.

"An Arc?" Blake's father asked. "I went to Beacon with your parents." This surprised both Blake and Jaune.

"You did?"

"Yes. I was your father's partner and your mother was also on our team. The four of us made up Team MANE."

"MANE? Arthur and Nova." Jaune started.

"And Emile and Margaret." Blake finished.

"Um, who's Emile and Margaret?." Jaune asked.

"My parents." Blake said.

"Oh,ok. But yeah we're staying in Menagerie for a week." Jaune said.

"Well, welcome to Megangerie." The now known as Emile said, he then looked at Ruby and Yang. "Where have I seen them before?"

"Who, Ruby and Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yea them, they seem so familiar." Emile said.

"Hey Ruby, Yang, come here." Jaune said.

"Wait, is that Raven?" Margaret said.

"Wait, who's Raven?" Jaune asked.

"My mother." Yang said.

"Ah, that's where I've seen you before. You look so much like your mother." Emile said.

"Did you guys go to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, we were Team MANE. Us and Jaune's parents." Margaret said.

"Really, you might know my mom and dad!" Ruby was getting excited.

"Oh, and who would they be?" Emile said.

"Qrow and Summer" Ruby said.

"AH! That's where I recognised you from. You look so much like your mother." Margaret said.

"What was your relationship to our parents team?" Yang asked.

"I guess you could say our team's relationship to their team is the same as your two teams relationship." Emile said.

"Sister teams" Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune!" Jaune turned behind them to see his team holding a wall up. "We need some help over here!" Jaune didn't say goodbye to Blake and her parents, he just ran over.

"We got a gas leak over here! Be careful!" Everyone started smelling the gas.

"The leaks down here!" One of the trapped people yelled out. "But I can't get to it!"

"Just hold on, we'll get this open and help you!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Please, just hurry!" The same person said.

"Alright. Three. Two. One. Push!" Jaune yelled. As much as they tried it wasn't budging.

"Yang! Get over here and see what's holding this down!" Jaune yelled. Everyone near ran over to them. Yang saw the problem.

"There's another wall on this. I don't think I can get it!"

"Maybe I can help. My semblance allows me to augment my strength and speed at the cost of the other."

"Alright, Yang, Blake, and Emile move that other wall. Ruby, Weiss, and Margaret help these people out." Jaune commanded. After the second wall was moved, Jaune's team moved the original wall. After getting everyone out Jaune and a survivor went back down to close the gas leak. Jaune had an air filter in his helmet, so he could go in far. The survivor would go as far as he could.

"This is about as far I can go. I'm trouble breathing."

"Then go back, I'll find it and get out. Make sure everyone else is away." Jaune said. After about a minute of looking, Jaune found the broken pipe. He also saw the close valve as well. Being careful, he moved over to the valve and closed it slowly. After checking the broken pipe, he found the gas had stopped flowing. After sighing in relief, he made his way out.

Outside, he saw his team and Ruby's team facing off against a small crowd of very upset people. 'Oh shit.' It didn't take him long to figure out why: Weiss.

"You damned Schnee!" "Get out of our city!"

"Hey!" Jaune's voice boomed over everyone else, and the crowd looked at him. "What's going on here!"

"There's a damn schnee city! We want her OUT!" Someone yelled.

"That's a problem. I have my instructions from Headmaster Ozpin. We're staying whether you like it or not. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me." The crowd backed off a little bit. Mostly because it was clear who was in charge, him, not the schnee. Slowly they dispersed, well, all but three of them did.

"I don't care. I want her out of this city! And you can't do a thing about it." The man started walking forward." His arm was grabbed by Jaune.

"I would not recommend that." Jaune warned.

"FUCK YOU!" The man yelled, then punched Jaune. It didn't end well. His finger and wrist broke in several places and he reeled back. Jaune quickly turned him around and hit the back of his head, knocking him out. "You two gonna try something?" The other two looked at each other and ran off.

"Well, let's start heading back. You two can join us if you want." They all agreed, the sun was going to go down in a few hours. Because they were all too tired to help anyone, so they made a beeline for the police station. After arriving, most of them quickly feel asleep, however, Jaune, Blake, her parents, and Weiss were still awake for different reasons. Blake and her parents went off with Jaune while he reported the attack, while Weiss went with the rest of her team, thinking about what she saw and did today. Everything she saw today completely went against what she was taught, she was taught faunus weren't people, everything she saw, and she was conflicted. She heard movement and looked up to see Jaune sitting down with an moved over to him. "Jaune?"

He slightly jumped. He looked at her surprised. "Weiss? I thought you would've been asleep."

"No, I-I was thinking about things." Weiss said.

"About what? Want one?" She nodded. He handed her an MRE. "Taste may be bland."

"It's ok, I just need something to eat." She took a bite when it was ready. Just as Jaune said, it tasted bland. "Well, it's something, but I was thinking about what I was taught about the faunus. Everything I was told was completely different than what I saw."

"Well, yeah. You're upbringing taught you that the faunus were animals and nothing else. And having the White Fang cause you family grief. You never saw them like this." Jaune said.

"I know it's just, 'sigh', I just don't know what to think." Weiss said. He eyes told all the details: she was conflicted and now on the edge of what her emotions could handle. "I just wanna go home or back to Beacon, just anywhere away from this nightmare." Her eyes started tearing up. Jaune put down his food and hugged Weiss. Note: he had taken his armor off for the night. Once he hugged her, he started calming her down. She started to stop crying, but fell asleep. Jaune sighed, and set her down on the mattress given to her.

"That was nice of you." Jaune turned to see Ren sitting up. "I thought you would've pushed her away, seeing as you two weren't on the best of terms."

"I know, but I kind of had a revelation given to me during basic training, forgiving those that have wronged you, is the first step to friendship again. Don't get me wrong, I am still somewhat pissed about what happened, but I want to enjoy my time at Beacon. To me, it's kinda like R and R."

"So, you leave if told to?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I maybe back as a student, but I still have a duty to the UNSC as a spartan."

"So you leave, again?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, though this time I would leave on my terms." Jaune said.

"You know they wouldn't like that." Ren said.

"I know, but it's my choice, not theirs. I'm getting some shut eye." Jaune then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

'Dammit Jaune! Can't you see what you leaving will do to them!' Ren yelled mentally. But he just sighed and laid down next to Nora.

The next morning wasn't any better for anyone. Most of them didn't get any good sleep. Even Blake and Jaune who were used to worse conditions didn't any good sleep. The last ones to wake up was Yang and Weiss. Both not having the best sleep. Outside Jaune was looked at the city from one of the highest points left in the city. He was looking around the city when he saw something, the cities old prison. Pre Great War, and it was still standing. 'I know there's a lot of bad history there, but it's the only stable structure that the airship can land.' Jaune then walked back downstairs. He saw Moreau downstairs talking to Blake and her parents.

"Hey guys. Sorry to bother but I have been thinking about something."

"About what?" Blake asked.

"Well, I was upstairs looking at the city, and the only stable place to land the airship is the old prison. Yes, I know the history of the place." The three of them went pale.

"-Sigh- I knew this might've been brought up. It was already suggested to the mayor." Moreau said.

"It did?" Jaune shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes, he was reluctant, as was the rest of the cabinet. There is a reason no has stepped foot in that place since the city was founded." Moreau said.

"Makes since. The everyone wanted to get away from it. Well, that leaves only outside the walls then." Jaune said a look from Emile that said 'I don't think so'

"Well maybe not. There is a large, barely submerged sand bar that the ship could land on. The ship's crew won't be happy, but it's safer." Emile said.

"You know about this how?" Jaune asked.

"The sand bar was to built with two goals in mind: break up larger waves, that's why there's such a small sea wall, and to protect against any ocean going grimm." Emile said. "And since ocean going Grimm have gone extinct,"

"There's no harm in using it to land an airship. Question is, will it hold the weight?"

"There's a little know fact that we hold with pride: during the great war, the sand bar was used to land refugees after the Great War." Margaret said. Jaune was dumb struck.

"Are you shitting me?" They all laughed.

"No, we're not, that's where the airship will be landing." Moreau said.

"Well shit. That's a lot better than what I was thinking of." Jaune said.

A few hours later everyone was awake. They were all talking them Jaune's intercom went off. He was about to leave when Pyrrha grabbed his arm. "What's the harm?"

"What you all hear stays in this room." All nodded in agreement. "Arc hear."

" _Sierra 345 be advised, Storm Covenant fleet detected near Remnant 5. However Rear Admiral Morrison and the 3rd Light Fleet was already in route to the Remnant system. His battlegroup will in 12 hours. He has requested to speak to immediately." (Note: the AI voice for this was similar to DOT's from Halo Reach.)_

"Oh shit." Jaune's face was pale.

"Language!" Ruby yelled out.

"Fuck it, I'm breaking radio silence, Friday this is Arc come in!"

" _You got the same message?"_

"Yeah I did, tell Aaron my cover is blown, we need to talk now!"

" _I'll patch you through."_

" _You cover's blown Jaune?"_

"Affirmative. What are we gonna do about the Covenant?"

" _For right now, we are to do nothing. You the Brimingham can't take on the fleet. And a slipspace rupture would only give away our location, and yours. You'll have to make due with what you got."_

"Wait, where are you?"

" _We're currently on the other side of Remnant 5."_

"Wait, how would their scanners see you slipspace jump then? There's a gas giant between you and them."

" _That's what I've been trying to tell him. He forgets that little detail."_ Friday said.

" _Alright Friday, spin up the slipspace drive. That leaves another problem: where would we land?"_

"I could get you landed outside of Beacon and pick you guys up. Though I'll give you guys the green light to land and some coordinates."

" _Copy that, we await your signal, Aaron out."_

"What was that about?" Emile asked.

"Things just a whole lot more serious." Jaune said.

"How serious are we talking?" Moreau asked.

"Complete planetary invasion serious" He looked at them with a deadpanned look. "Or it could be contained in the outer system. Hard to say. The Covenant doesn't have the resources to establish a colony this close to UNSC space."

"How close to the UNSC are we?" Weiss asked.

"Only a few star systems away. If a forward operating shipyard, or even a refueling outpost was to built here, it could expand UNSC space by several guaranteed star systems. Though the effects of the Great War are still kicking around."

"Great War?" Emile asked.

"The Human-Covenant War. The bloodiest war in UNSC history with the highest stakes if we lost."

"What were the stakes?" Emile asked again.

"The extinction of the Human race. We nearly lost too."

"We? You were born on Remnant well after the war." Blake said.

"Well, I kinda just abandoned Remnant when I left. The UNSC is my home know." Jaune said.

"But you're back!" Nora said, more than happy at the little fact. Jaune chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I kinda am Nora."

"So about this 'Rear Admiral Morrison', what's he like?" Emile asked.

"Morrison was the one that found Remnant. He is happy with his position. Hell he was the one that gave me a second chance. He also is never one to make quick and rash decision."

"So, someone who is not an asshole?" "Language!" Yang said followed by Ruby. Jaune laughed a little.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Jaune said. "Come on, we got more work to do." Some of them groaned while others readied themselves.

After a day of working some more news came in. "Ok, I'll tell them." Jaune then turned to everyone. "He guys, good news for once, the cyclone changed course and the supply ship will be here tonight."

Many cheers were heard, most people that lived in the city. "Thank Oum. Finally this nightmare can over sooner." Margaret said.

"Yeah, once the ship lands we're gonna rest then go back to Beacon. Oh speaking of that, those that can are staying up till the ship lands."

"UHHH, why?" Ruby complained.

"I said those that can Rubes." Jaune said, smirking knowing who will not be helping tonight.

"So how long till the ship arrives?" Emile asked.

"Around five hours." Jaune replied. "Ok, I'm calling us quits for right now, I just thought of something, we're gonna rest up then help the unloading."

"Ok, I'm down with that." Yang said. They started heading back.

"Alright, get some food and showers then some sleep. We awake up at 2:30 sharp. Those that aren't awake will be left behind. If you are left behind, stay here." Jaune said. As some people were eating or taking showers Jaune was talking to Emile.

"So what was life for everyone here? Before the White Fang turned violent?"

"It was peaceful, we were happy. Happier than any of the other kingdoms."

"Because there was no racism. The only humans here were those that got along with the faunus."

"Correct, because we were so happy there was little threat against the grimm, though we took no chances."

"When it comes to the grimm it's better not to." Both of them chuckled at that last comment.

"Yeah, that's not wrong. Hey you mentioned the UNSC, who are they?" Jaune looked conflicted.

"The UNSC is a military group, it's extraterrestrial, meaning it's not native to Remnant." Emile looked surprised.

"You said it's a military group, is there a civilian government?"

"Yeah, that would be the UEG, United Earth Government. Earth is their homeworld. That human homeworld."

"Wait that human homeworld? There's more humans in space?" Emile looked shocked.

"Yeah, humans only. I guess you could say this is faunus homeworld, though humans got here is a better question."

"Yeah, that's definitely a good question. Though are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Human evolution can be tracked on Earth millions of years. I'm sure if we looked, there would be evidence of ancient faunus here too." It was at this point that Mayor Redding joined in.

"Have I join in?" Redding asked.

"Not at all mayor. We were just talking about the UNSC." Jaune quickly got Mayor Redding up to speed on the UNSC and UEG.

"And are they coming?"

"Yes, Rear Admiral Morrison will be arriving in 12 hours."

"Could get me into contact with him?" Redding asked.

"I could try. They a hostile fleet in the outer system to deal with first." Jaune replied.

"Ok you have thanks."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Moreau asked.

"I'm sure, the only long term aid we're getting might be from them. No one cares about Menagerie."

"-Sigh- You're not wrong. The only ally we have is Ozpin. And he has other problems." Moreau said.

"Yeah, Vale is hosting the Vytal festival, which means Ironwood." Jaune said.

"Yeah, and the Atlassian fleet." Redding said.

"Well, I have to get some sleep, the Atlassian ship will be arriving ahead of schedule."

"I'm aware, I won't hold you any longer." Redding said.

-Time skip, 2:00 AM-

After waking up, Jaune got a quick shower then ate some food. When he walked back to the sleeping area, most of the rest of the teams were awake.

"I'm surprised everyone's awake." Jaune said.

"We all wait to leave." Ruby said.

"Well, we're gonna help as much supplies off as we can, but are leaving at 6:30. Whatevers not unloaded, they'll have to unload it themselves."

"Speaking of unloading, how are gonna unload?" Blake asked.

"We're gonna talk with Moreau and his people about that, five minutes. I expect you to be there." Jaune walked off to find Moreau and to call the meeting.

In the conference room everyone that would be helping with the unloading were in the largest room. "Alright, I called everyone about the unloading. This is how we're gonna do it. I want two lines from the landing site to the sea wall. We'll pass one to another. I also want ten, two man teams for anything too large for the rest of you to carry. I will be with these teams. Any question?" No one raised their hands. "Alright, let's get to work."

After a twenty minute landing period, the ship landed. Everyone started going to their positions to help. This was also something that even the Atlassian soldiers could smile at: their efficiency. There was some bumps at the start, but by the time an hour passed, everyone had their rhythm. Several Atlassian soldiers also joined the roaming teams. Jaune was also helping where he could. And around 6:00, the unloading was complete. There was many cheers from everyone, even the Beacon students when the hospitals got their much needed medicine. Among the supplies was also heavy machinery with several days worth of fuel for them.

It was during this time that the Battle of Remnant 5 took place with the Covenant being completely destroyed. "This is Sierra 345 to Read Admiral Morrison, be advised local leaders in Menagerie wish to contact you."

" _Copy that Sierra 345, give them a communicator and we will contact them"_

Jaune headed to the mayor's office to see him doing some paperwork, he looked up. "Ah, Mr. Arc, how can I help?" Jaune handed a communicator.

"This will let you speak with the UNSC. They're moving to orbit right now." Redding's face lit up.

"Thank you Mr. Arc. Have a safe flight back to Beacon."

"And I wish you luck here." Jaune headed down to the landing pads to see everyone around the pelican. "Wow, you guys are ready."

"You're damn right. We're ready to go." Yang said.

"Well, let's get flying." Jaune said. He was about to board when his hand was grabbed, it was Emile. "Go ahead, I'll be right there." He turned to Emile. "So, how can I help you?"

"Please watch over my daughter." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting trouble?"

"Yes, the White Fang have ears everywhere, even here."

"You're worried they may try something."

"Yes. I know she isn't with them anymore, but still I'm worried."

"I'll do what I can. She is a ninja and on another team, it won't be easy."

"It's all I ask for. Safe flying." Jaune boarded the craft, he saw Ruby in the co pilot's seat. "This Beacon Delta 1 requesting permission for take off."

" _Beacon Delta 1, you cleared for launch."_ Everyone felt the craft take off and after a few minutes Jaune began his vertical ascent.

"So, what next Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Well Yang," He thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess Beacon work till I'm recalled back to the UNSC."

"You would go back?" Ruby asked.

"As cliche as this sounds, I'm a soldier. I have a duty to follow, everything else is secondary."

"Wait, you would leave us, again?!" Pyrrha all but yelled.

"Yes Pyrrha, I would. My place is with the UNSC, not Remnant. I know it won't make you all happy, but it's what I am now."

"A soldier, or a puppet?" Blake asked.

"What was that?" Jaune said, everyone knew he was serious when he turned autopilot on and turned his seat around. "I don't think I heard you."

"Are you a soldier or a puppet Jaune?"

"A soldier. What are implying Blake?" Jaune's tone was almost daring her to answer.

"You have allowed yourself to become a puppet to the UNSC. Why don't stay?"

"Because I choose not to stay!" Jaune yelled back. "What did you think that me coming back would make the pain go away for me? Hell no! I'm still pissed about it, and whatever opinions you have about the UNSC, keep to yourself, I don't want to hear them." Jaune went back to flying the pelican.

Everyone else however, they thought about what I just said.

"Would he leave again?" Pyrrha whispered to herself.

"I don't know. I've never Jaune like this before. I-I don't think I want to again." Yang wouldn't tell anyone, but Jaune and Blake's argument scared the hell out of her.

"I would think so. Jaune's never been this determined about anything before. Maybe he has found a place for himself." Ren said.

"You would let our fearless leader leave us Ren?" Nora all but pleaded.

"No Nora, I would try and get him to stay. But I can only try." Ren said back. Nora simply hugged his arm tighter. Suddenly they all felt the pelican thrash around.

"Jaune! What's going on!" Weiss all but screamed.

"GOD DAMMIT! FUCK OFF!" From the windows they could see purple blobs shooting past them. "Aaron I could use some help here!"

" _We're twenty kilometers off your bow, and two hundred kilometers up. Head on bearing 344."_

"Easier said than done. Everyone buckle up and hold on!"

"Where are we going Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone, even Weiss looked absolutely terrified right now.

"SPACE!" Jaune yelled as they felt the pelican go next to full vertical. "Come on sweetheart, just a little more!"

Ruby then saw something. "Jaune what is that?" Jaune's attention quickly fell onto the Birmingham, sitting in high Remnant orbit. Currently fighting off several Covenant banshees.

"Aaron! Open hangar door three. This is gonna be rough!" They all saw the hangar doors open then nothing.

After a few moments, that changed. "Everyone ok?"

"Jaune, never again." Weiss said.

"Hey, you could either falling back down to the ground as a fireball, or floating in the vacuum of space."

"Wait, space?" Ruby asked. He gestured to the open hangar door. "Whoa!" Everyone looked in awe at Remnant from Orbit. Then the ship shook.

"I know you're happy to back Jaune, but we got Covenant to fight." Friday said appearing with her avatar.

"Right, anyone mess with my sabre?" Mechanical movement could be heard above them. Everyone moved a little bit to see a sabre fighter coming down.

"It looks so pretty!" Nora said.

"Friday, help to my quarters, I have a fighter to fly." He jumped into the sabre.

"Welcome back pilot." The fighters dumb AI greeted him and he smiled.

"Oh yeah, good to be back." Outside the ship everyone could see the paint under the cockpit, a beowolves mask, it looked damn good too. After the fighter left the ship he could see several squadrons of Covenant fighters flying around. But what got his attention was the formation of five seraph bombers in tight formation. At this stage, Covenant Banshees are little more than target practice for gunners. Storm Covenant models are woefully under powered compared to what the Arbiter and his forces have and doesn't hold a candle to the newest models of sabres, the same model Jaune is flying.

However, seraphs are another thing entirely. Seraph's plasma torpedos could wreak havoc to anything it hits, and to a ship the size of the Birmingham, five was enough. Seraph pilots learned how to get multiple waves of torpedos off, while they didn't hit at the same time, the effects remained the same, the shields would fall, and the plasma would melt anything and anyone on the inside. But if Jaune focused them down, that wouldn't happen. He laid a course down in his head and charged the bombers. Now obviously the seraphs weren't alone, they had about ten or so banshees escorting them. They quickly changed course and attacked him. He quickly changed to one of pet projects: flak missiles.

Flak missile look and operate like normal missile with one key difference: about five seconds before it hits the target, the missile frags apart from the main body while the rest of the missile acts more like a slug fired from a railgun, albeit slower. The effects one larger ships is not noticeable, but on fight craft, it wreaks their shit.

He fired two missiles at the banshees and the fragged apart. The only reason half of them survived was the face they weren't that clustered together. From the Briningham, teams RWBY and PNR were watching the dogfight. "Those are completely barbaric! What was thinking?!"

"He's never one to make something without making sure it doesn't blow up in his face." A new voice said behind them. They turned to see a dark skinned man with a medkit walking to them

"And you are?" Ruby asked.

"Alfon. I'm the ship and teams medic. I need to look over health. You literally crashed into the main hangar right after a near vertical flight. Something might be messed up." Alfon said.

"I think our auras would've healed any damage done." Pyrrha said. Alfon facepalmed.

"Right, we're in the Remnant system. Jaune's home." Alfon said.

"Wait, you know Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he as a late addition to our team. He joined us right after his spartan training was over. He's smart. Always thinks on the move. Hell, we were with him when he found his semblance, or whatever you call it."

"Wait, really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup." Then Alfon thought about something. "Wait, aren't his old team?"

"Yes. Why?" Pyrrha responded.

"What did he tell you about the UNSC?"

"Enough." Ren replied.

"Well, if he told you that he would leave at a moment's notice, call bullshit." "Language!"

"Wait, really?" Pyrrha said.

"Yup. Doesn't matter how you look at it, home is home. You don't leave your home behind for anything, I had the same feelings he does."

"Wait, so he would come back if he leaves? Or not leave at all?" Ruby asked.

"I can't promise that second one, but one the first definitely. What he does when he comes back, I can't say."

"But what if he's recalled?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he's actually still in training." That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why do you think we pulled off Remnant? His aura. He was the first of your kind in UNSC space, let alone a soldier. His aura gives him a massive edge over everyone else, and having gone through the spartan program. Everyone in the Spartan Corps knows why we was pulled in, he wanted to be a force of good. Someone who someone could their back to and be stabbed for it. Remnant needs people like that. Not huntsmen."

"So, you know our history?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, actually, just about everyone knows about Remnant. The entire UNSC knows. What they're gonna do is beyond me." Outside they could see Jaune's fighter literally doing circles around the seraphs slowly picking them apart. After about a minute of doing this, they were destroyed. They followed his fighter as hit docked in the hangar. They started making their way down to him.

In the hangar he was speaking with Ozpin. "I know Ozpin but we got side tracked. Long story short, we were forced to dock with my old team's ship. We'll be leaving soon."

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin was making sure we weren't dead." Everyone simply looked at him.

"Really?" Weiss asked, deadpanned.

"Yup, now get on, we're leaving."

"Oh come on! You're gonna leave without saying goodbye? I'm hurt." They looked and saw the rest of what they assumed was Jaune's new team.

"Oh come on, I have shit to do groundside. You know how I work Aaron."

One of them laughed. "Oh, but you're not gonna introduce us first?" Natasha said.

"Nope, sorry Natasha."

"Hey guys, look out the hangar door." Friday said. Everyone looked to see Rear Admiral Morrison's fleet exit slipspace.

"Whoa." Ruby said, thought that was shared by everyone else from Remnant.

"Yeah, not matter how many times I see it, ships leaving and entering slipspace is always beautiful." Jaune said.

"True that." Matt said.

"So, why are you going back groundside?" Aaron asked.

"I need you all to go in the pelican." He said to the rest of his team.

"But-" Ruby said, but was cut off.

"No buts Ruby. This is an important matter." As soon as teams PNR and RWBY were in the pelican he turned to the other spartans.

"I have another lead and an something interesting groundside. A forerunner monitor told me he was detecting strange energy signatures somewhere near the north pole. And furthermore, we think is artificial."

"Like a shield world?" Matt asked.

"No the main reason for this is because he said this system did not exist. There is more evidence, but it's on the moon. I need someone to go to the shattered parts of it, find out why it's like that. If Remnant is artificial, then the moon might be too."

"Alright, I'll get permission from Morrison." Aaron said. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Jaune said. A small group hug caught Jaune off guard.

"Show Remnant what spartans are made of." Aaron said.

"Yes sir." Jaune turned around and entered the pelican. Inside everyone was looking at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry Jaune, but my faunus hearing heard everything you said. Really, Remnant might be artificial?!" Blake asked.

"Yea, all evidence points to that." Jaune said.

"If this true, then where did humans and faunus come from?" Ren asked.

"Faunus have never been seen anywhere else in the galaxy," Jaune sitting down in the pilot's seat, but not turning around. "This my very well be the faunus homeworld, but this is not the human homeworld."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Absolutely. My people, myself included, think that Earth is the human homeworld for one simply fact: humanities evolution can be tracked on Earth for millions of years. I'm sire if we looked hard enough, the same evidence for the faunus could be found here."

"Are you serious?" Blake asked.

"Yes, now buckle up." He turns the seat around. "Do I need to ask Friday?"

"Nope, you're clear to leave. Good luck down their Jaune."

"Thanks Friday." Everyone inside felt the craft shake as it entered the atmosphere.

"And to think we were in space." Ren said with a smile. Nora smiling too. "I know! I wonder if Jaune could bring us back!"

"What would he show up there though? The only thing around aside from the moon is our planet. And they may be looking for something up there."

"Maybe, may be a trip to Earth. Maybe though." Jaune said.

[No, stick to the mission] Jaune heard a voice calling out.

'The hell was that?!' Jaune mentally yelled, he waited and nothing happened. After about then minutes of flying, it happened again.

[They are your friends, but they may hold you back, continue your mission]

'Ok, can you be quiet so we don't crash and burn.' Nothing, 'Thank you, I'm guess I'm going off the deep end.'

They continued down when Vale suddenly appeared in front of them, however what caught Jaune's attention was the even larger Atlassian fleet over the area. Then the crown jewel, the Vytal Stadium, the place where the Vytal festival is gonna take place.

"So, how long till the Vytal Festival?" Jaune asked.

"In a few weeks, why?" Weiss asked.

"No reason." Jaune asked. [Gonna test your metal?]

Jaune grinned. 'You bet your ass!'

Slowly they approached the landing pad with permission already granted. After landing they were granted by Goodwitch

"Professor." Jaune said.

"Mr. Arc. Ozpin would like ask to speak with you in private. The rest of my head back to your dorms." Ozpin said.

"Very well professor." The two of them quickly found their way to the headmaster's office.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jaune asked.

"No, actually Mr. Arc, you are just in time. I was hoping you could share why you were late." Ozpin said. Inside, Qrow was glaring at Winter, with Ozpin and Ironwood looking at them.

"Well, we kinda some what was left of the Covenant fleet, mostly fighters and a bomber squadron."

"Wait, Covenant? Are you going off the deep end?" Qrow asked.

"No professor, quite the opposite," Jaune turned to Ozpin. "Time to get them in?"

"Yes, that is why they're here." Ironwood said.

"What are you talking about Jimmy?"

"General, Qrow!" Winter yelled.

"Enough! You all bitch later! Right now our problem is the Covenant!" This got Qrow and Winter to be silent.

"How close did they get?" Ironwood asked. Jaune pulled up a holographic map of the Remnant system, six planets, four terrestrial, two gas giants, as well as an asteroid belt at the edge of the system. The map zoomed in on the fifth planet.

"They arrived here, in orbit of Remnant 5. There they remained, but launched fight squadrons to scout the system. We were engaged by one of these squadrons."

"What is their status, and why large was the fleet?"

"The fleet comprised of one CAS class assault carrier escorted by five CCS class battlecruisers, and their destroyed."

"Even if they arrived, the Atlassian fleet could've contained this alien fleet." Winter said with some pride. Jaune's face said otherwise.

"No, the Atlassian fleet would've been mauled." Jaune showed a holographic display with an assault carrier at the top, then a battlecruiser, then Ironwood's flagship. Everyone looked shocked, even Ironwood and Ozpin. "Ironwood's flagship is half the size of one of the battlecruisers. These fleets mauled the UNSC 100 years ago."

"Ok, so who destroyed their fleet?" Qrow asked, he looked at Winter, whose mind was in the process of being rebooted.

"Rear Admiral Morrison with the 3rd Light Fleet. It is comprised of one Valiant class super heavy cruisers, five Autumn class heavy cruisers, and twenty Strident Class heavy frigates." The holographic displayed the UNSC fleet next to the Covenant.

"But the carrier," Winter whispered.

"It may be larger, but most of those ships are 100 years old, maybe older. While UNSC most UNSC ships on the frontier are less than a decade old. The tech difference is something you have take into account."

"That, and their training. So where is Morrison now?" Ironwood asked.

"Currently, he and his fleet is in geosynchronous orbit." The hologram changed to Remnant, with the 3rd Light Fleet.

"Wait, they're here?! WHY!?" Winter yelled.

"The UNSC currently has an assist on the ground investigating the planet." Jaune said.

"You." Goodwitch said. Qrow and Winter's eyes widen. "You!? You're UNSC! But you were born on Remnant!" Winter yelled.

"I may have been, but the UNSC is not one planet. It's organization. I don't think I've shown the current galactic stage." The hologram changed to the Milky Way Galaxy. Remnant's location appear. "Remnant is on the very southern edge of the Orion Arm, anymore off it and it wouldn't be part of the arm at all. The UNSC makes up most of the center of the Arm, while what's left of the Covenant is closer to the galactic center."

"So we're dealing with two major new powers that could wipe us out of existence? Great, how many other people know?" Qrow asked.

"Aside from us? Teams RWBY and the rest of my team, as well as some officials in the city Menagerie."

"That all?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, I've done what I can keep who I'm under tabs, but at some point the UNSC and/or Covenant is gonna make landfall, whether you like it or not. And depending on who lands one of two things are gonna happen: either a lot of people are gonna die, or major culture shock, with some fear and anxiety, both you can deal with."

"So nothing immediately good. What about the queen that we're fighting? Does she have a place in this?" Qrow asked.

"No, she doesn't have any play in this." Ozpin said.

"May I make a suggestion: wait till this 'queen's' next move. UNSC orbital weapons could, remove her from the field." Jaune said.

"What you're suggesting is that we allow you to fire weapons onto the queen's location when she tries something?" Ironwood asked.

"I like it." Qrow said.

"Yes, removing Cinder from the field can level the field a little, but the main problem I see is the fact she didn't just get these powers from nothing, well aside from half of the fall maidens powers."

"How do you know about that?" Goodwitch demanded.

"Professor I'm finishing up my training for to be an agent for the Office of Naval Intelligence." "Oh great, you're a spook." Qrow said.

"Yes professor, I am a spook."

"That means you've gotten into our secure server. That's a felony." Winter said.

"Weeelllll. I myself didn't get in, a little birdy did for me."

"Is that all I am to you." A hologram of the AI Friday. "Gentlemen, ma'mas. I'm Friday, the AI assigned to the UNSC prowler Birmingham. But also assigned to Spartan Jaune 345."

"So, you're the one in our systems. How have we not found you yet?" Ironwood asked, more intrigued than anything else.

"Did you not here her Jimmy? She's an AI, with our tech, she's invisible." Qrow said. He turned to her. "I'm glad on our side. How much more do you know?"

"I know for a fact and I not been in system now, a hacker hired by Cinder would listening to us. You're cyber warfare systems needs an upgrade."

"Can you help with that?" Ozpin asked.

"Only so much, part of the problem is the stagnation of the hardware. Your software is only part of the protection. Will say this though, you're droids are not bad, but more human soldiers. Or faunus, whichever you prefer."

"Why?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh come on general, the moment you take organic fighters out of war, you take away part of the human cost of war. Yes I know the enemy is not human but it still applies." Jaune said.

"I imagine the UNSC had a similar military paze with droids." Ironwood said.

"UAVs mostly. Unmanned aerial vehicles. That's what we limit ourselves too." Jaune said.

Internally, Friday was smirking. Drones, droids whatever you call them play a major part in the UNSC. A little known fact was the UNSC had an unmanned armored company during the great war, and they had their debut during the Battle of Earth. Unsurprisingly, they were completely wiped out, but they assisted during the Battle of London. Allowing thousands to enter the famous London tube system, saving most of their lives. But even then, there was a manned company right next to them.

"Back to the original suggestion, an orbital strike on Cinder, what damage could it do?" Ozpin asked.

"Depends on the strike and how large. Kinetic strikes are not an option. That leaves missile strikes from UAVs, or from ships in orbit. Those strikes can level anything for a car sized area to a city block."

"So, overkill?" Qrow asked, jaune smirked.

"In my opinion, when it comes to Cinder, there is no such thing as overkill." Jaune said.

"Yes, but the question remains, when?" Ozpin asked.

"If you to allow this I need an answer soon, and as for when, when she's dumb enough to show up again." Jaune said.

"What about the White Fang? Their still a factor in this." Winter asked.

"I get the feeling their pawns, nothing more to her." Jaune said. "Friday, find what you can about the White Fang's movements."

"Yes sir." She then disappeared.

"So, what now?" Qrow asked.

"I believe you classes to attend to." Ozpin said.

 **Hey guys, so this is it. So me and a friend of mine were talking about some of the long term ideas for this story, let's just stay some of the ideas have been fleshed out a little. So yeah, please tell what you think about this chapter.**


	6. Slow Day and Ambush

**Pinkpower3612: Yeah your not wrong, I did kinda rush it. Part of it I was wanted it to come back to Remnant soon. Expect some slower chapters. (Hopefully)**

"Character speaking"

'Internal thoughts'

" _Radio chatter"_

A has passed since everyone returned to Beacon, Fire Team Stealth has started looking at Remnant's moon. In the meantime Jaune was enjoying some R and R. However his idea of R and R was not sitting in a classroom watching people beat each other down. Speaking of that, "And the winner is Ruby Rose. That was close Mr. Ren, nothing that needs improvement. Who would like to go next?" Goodwitch asked.

"I would!" Jaune heard Cardin behind him. "I would like my opponent to be Jaune." Now, a few hours after they returned, Jaune's was official reinstated, people wondered where he went. Of course, Cardin was less than happy.

"Very well, gather your armor and weapons." Goodwitch said. In the locker rooms, Jaune and Cardin were getting ready for combat. Know with Jaune's spartan augments, he was a few inches taller than Cardin, however no one really knew the height difference in his armor.

A few minutes later, Cardin was waiting impatiently for Jaune. "The coward probably ran off." Jaune decloaked opposite him, scaring the hell out of everybody.

"Nope, just took my merry time." Since landing yesterday, Jaune had painted a skull on helmet. (I picture something looking like reaper from overwatch.) Now, however, everyone could see height difference between the two opponents.

Unknown to everyone, (besides Jaune), Jaune had energy shields, everything about this fight was completely one sided. "Oh, one more thing." Everyone could see his aura meter suddenly drop to zero. A little trick he learned while knife sparring with Natasha, seeing how she refused to spar with him otherwise.

"Are you sure Mr. Arc?" Goodwitch asked, Jaune nodded. Jaune also took note of Cardin's weapons and armor. The armor he wore was thicker around key areas, and covered his joints by some kind of fabric. He also saw what looked like a crossbow on his thigh. "Begin!"

As soon as Goodwitch yelled that one word, Cardin did indeed pull out a crossbow and fire it at Jaune. Now most people though the crossbow would've hit Jaune and bounce off the armor or hit an unprotected joint, instead it was blocked by an energy shield. Jaune quickly re cloaked. Everyone looked around for the missing student. Now Cardin on the outside looked somewhat calm, though more pissed than anything else, though on this inside, he scared beyond belief.

Then Jaune made his move. He decloaked behind the Winchester heir, with Crocea Mors in hand. Had Cardin not heard him, he would've been hit in the back. He rolled out of the way and swung at the Arc. Jaune quickly jumped back and used his thrusters to get past Cardin, then quickly turned to face him. In that time, Cardin started closing the distance. He swung at Jaune, but he jumped back and used his thrusters to send Cardin into a wall. Cardin looked up to see half his aura gone. 'Holy shit.' "That was cheap Arc!"

Cardin was answer with another dash from Jaune, Cardin put as much as could into his legs to get away from him. Then he swung again at Jaune, though this time he hit him. Despite weighing over half a ton, Jaune was still thrown about ten feet. 'Ok 10 percent shields left, no more hits.' Everyone could see holes in the shield, however they quickly sealed up as the shield charged back.

"Whoa. What is that" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea Ruby, not even Atlas has kind of tech." Weiss said. They saw Cardin charge Jaune again, only for Jaune to grab Cardin and throw him over his shoulder and kick him the back sending into a wall. Cardin's aura dropped down to 5 percent.

"Winner is Jaune Arc. Mr. Winchester think over your opponents moves before he makes them." Goodwitch said.

"That was cheap Arc!"

"I could break your wrist again." That shut Cardin up quickly. One their way back to class after their fight, Jaune could see the death glare Cardin was giving him. When sat down he braced for many questions.

"That was SO COOL! What was that? It looked like an shield!" Ruby all but yelled. Jaune smirked.

"Oh come on, that gives me a tactical edge. Why would I tell you me secrets?" Jaune said.

"Well, what else does that suit have?" Ruby asked, with stars in her eyes.

"Magnetic gloves and boots, a magnetic holder for my helmet, and I modified to show how much aura I have left. That and my back is magnetized to hold any weapons I have." Jaune finished to see Ruby's mind practically rebooting. The bell rang.

"That is all today class. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said. Everyone headed off to the cafeteria to eat.

"So when you said to Cardin "I could break your wrist again," were you serious?" Yang asked.

Jaune looked behind him to see Cardin and his goons sitting and eating. "You bet. It would a pleasure too Yang."

"Damn, you have changed." Yang said. "The question is: how much?" She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Yang?" Jaune said.

"I think you would be Yangtastic!" Everyone groaned, even those not at their table.

"And that's how I know I'm back." Jaune said, Yang looked offended.

"I'm hurt! My puns aren't bad!" The look on Jaune's face said otherwise. "Yang, the day you make a good pun is the day the day Qrow stops drinking."

"Hey! Just remember whose class you have next." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, I have Qrow's class next. And Ruby, you're only saying that cuz' he's your dad." Jaune said.

"HEY! He's the best dad ever!" Ruby yelled. "And besides I hear that his class is going on a trip, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Murphy's Law." Everyone looked at him funnily. "What can go wrong, will go wrong."

"But he's DAD! What can go wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Murphy's Law. But specificial? I have no idea. I think I need to trim done some armor." Jaune said. After talking some more, to bell rang and everyone headed off class.

In Qrow's class it's layout was similar to Professor Port's classroom, however, instead of grimm, there was survival methods. Soon after about ten more students sit down, the man himself walks in. "Welcome to class kiddos! For those of who don't know my name, I'm Qrow Branwen, and I'm gonna be your professor for this class! Any questions?" Jaune raised his hand.

"When you gonna start?" Qrow grinned.

"Eager, eh? Good I like those who are eager to learn." He continued on. Rather than give out textbooks, all Qrow required was a notebook. And some enthusiasm. "Alright, I heard rumors that we will be going on a trip, well, you're correct kiddos. Well be going here. Deep into the Arcidian Forest. I will not sugar coat it, we will be there to test your metal in wilds. Any questions?" Another student raised her hand.

"Will we be alone or in pairs?" She asked.

"You will start alone, you will have to group together in order to find me. You will get details when we launch. Keep your scrolls on you, I use those to track you, and if necessary, alert you to any large grimm packs in the area." Everyone accepted this answer. He continued on to describe the best way make small animal traps, and the right types of bait. "Alright what's the best way to quickly remove an animal's internal organs?" A different student raised his hand.

"Start from the throat, then cut down to the groan." He said. Qrow smilled.

"Partially correct. You got the cutting area correct, but make multiple cuts to the same area. And do it slowly. And be careful of the lungs, if you puncture them, it will send air and hair into your face." These lessons continued for about about twenty or some minutes till the bell rings. Qrow actually disapointed. "Already over, damn. Well get going." After walking out Jaune noticed something. A new dorm under construction. 'Another one? Are they expecting more students?' Jaune was taken out his thoughts by another student. He turned to her.

"Hey, are you Jaune Arc?" He took note of her. 'Indigo hair, olive eyes.'

"Who's asking?"

"Nebula Violette. I'm leader of team NDGO." That caught his attention.

"NDGO? Shouldn't you be in Vacuo?" She laughed.

"Well, our headmistress requested us to stay at Beacon for the semester. She didn't say why."

'Strange, why would they be requested to come to Beacon?' Jaune immediately becomes suspicious. "That is very strange. When did they start building that?"

"Just before the semester started. I think. It had already started when we arrived." Nebula said.

"Huh. So what do you think in Arcidian Forest?"

"Maybe standard grimm. What I can tell you is no one goes out there unless they're on a train or airship." Jaune felt his schrol go off. It was a message from Pyrrha.

'Your communicator was going off. We didn't answer. Thought you might wanna know.'

"Ok, well I gotta run. I'll you see you next time." The shock hands.

"I guess until next time." Nebula said. Jaune quickly ran to find his dorm. As he ran he thought both about what could be waiting for them in the forest, as well as what Aaron could've found on the moon. He entered the room he saw his team doing stuff, mostly homework. He then heard the communicator.

"What did you guys find?"

" _A shit storm mostly. Prometheans were everywhere. It's definitely artificial, beyond that I can't tell you much."_

His team looked with their mouths open. "Alright, I'll be in the Arcidian Forest at the end of the week. I'll see you guys there. And you guys should close your mouths, flies might get in."

"B-But the moon. It's fake?" Nora asked.

"Not fake, just not natural. It was made by someone else." Ren said.

"How? Who has the resources and time to build a moon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, the a civilization that could've built this planet." Pyrrha looked shocked. "Are you sure?" Jaune nodded.

"Absolutely." They simply accepted it, not wish to break their minds any further.

After talking about their classes, Jaune decided to grab some dinner for his team. On his way there he saw Velvet walking alone. "Oh hey Velvet!" She visibly jumped at hearing him. "Not paying attention?" She nodded.

"Ever since you came back Cardin and his team have only become worse." Jaune suddenly felt bad.

"Sorry. But I shouldn't be surprised. He has an inflated ego, and I wounded his pride." Velvet giggled slightly.

"I heard about that. Ruby told me about the spar, it sounded intense."

"For Cardin maybe. But that was actually kinda slow for me. Though I did kinda hold back."

"How so?"

"Well, I disbanded my aura for the fight, and tried not to draw blood."

"Wait, really?"

"Yup. He was, um, is still not happy."

"I wouldn't be. Just a warning though, Cardin may try something again." Jaune smirked.

"Thanks for the warning Velv." She blushed at his comment, and thanked him for talking. As Jaune walked down the hall and through a pair of doors. While he humored to idea of using his pelican to get to Vale, he decided against the idea. He quickly hopped on a bullhead already about to leave for Vale. While on his way to Vale, he used his scroll look into the attack of Beacon in detail.

'Hmm, first wave of Grimm, then second wave of White Fang soldiers. Used the Grimm to weakened our defenses. Hmm, smart, very smart.' He then started researching the White Fang leadership.

'Ok, so this Adam Taurus is the leader of the White Fang.' He then delved into classified Atlas files of more intel.

'Huh, he was Blake's mentor. And he was there during the attack on Beacon. This could be problematic. He will have to go with Cinder.' He moved onto other high value White Fang members. 'Several lieutenants, captains, and a general? Who is this general?' He went to Atlas files again. Nothing. 'Nothing at all. No IDs. No leads, nothing.'

He would've continued further, however the ship landed at the docks. Putting away his scroll, he got off the ship and headed off to a takeout restaurant. Upon arriving, he quickly ordered food for his team. After waiting for about twenty minutes, the food was ready, he paid and left.

While waiting for the next bullhead to return, he heard and saw movement in his peripheral vision. Now, Jaune did come armed. He had a knife on his chest, he also had a visible magnum on his hip. The movement continued to circle him till several White Fang soldiers walked out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, human. Don't you know this our city?" He asked. Jaune turned around to see five more soldiers behind the voice.

He looked around looking for nothing in particular while speaking. "Well, seeing how this the first time I've seen any of your men, no, I didn't know this was your city."

The man did not look happy. "Arrogant human scum! Thinking you own everything! Put him on his knees!" The men from his sides approached Jaune. Jaune slowly put down the food, then looked to his sides. "I would back off if you wish to see the next sunrise." The men walking towards him speed-up, wishing only to punish this human.

Or at least that was the plan. Just as one of them was about to grab Jaune, he quickly pulled out his knife and slashed the guy's throat, killing him instantly. He quickly faced the second Fang member. She hesitated for a moment, seeing her comrade killed so quickly in front of her. Jaune gave on last warning to them all. "Leave, now. While I let you." The Fang members looked at each other then their commander. He was less than pleased.

"Kill him." The five behind him charged Jaune while the second of the first two was simply standing there, unmoving. She would slowly put her hands in her hands and fall to ground scared during the fight. Jaune seeing how she was no longer a threat, switching his attention to the five charging him. He quickly threw the knife to his other hand, then pulled out his magnum. After pulling out said magnum, he quickly changed his mind from killing blows, to incapacitating ones. He quickly shot off the clip into their knees, downing them, but not killing them. By this point Jaune had switched his attention yet again to the last standing Fang member.

By this point, police forces had arrived. This last member looked around only to see enemies surrounding him. He did the best option: he booked it and ran off. One of the officers walked up to Jaune. "We'll take off the guys you shot." Jaune put away his weapons.

"Alright, I'll deal with her." Jaune said, pointing at the girl on the ground. He slowly walked up to her and kneeled down to her level. "What's your name?" She looked up to him.

"Kelly. Kelly Jackson." She said.

"I'm not gonna hurt yea. Come on, let's get you on your feet." She was hesitant, but accepted. After getting her on her feet, he guided her over a bench. "So what was that about? I doubt not the I'm first human you've attacked."

Her looked at her feet. "You're not wrong. An new cell commander has entered Vale. He wants drastic action to be taken. Thank includes using every member to fight."

"Wait you don't use every member to fight?" She shook her head.

"No. The main fighters are the die hard members, though most are die hards. Then there's people like me. People who joined out of desperation for the hope of good change, not wage a war."

"So, you're either die hard, or not."

"Pretty much, yeah. I didn't want this. Most of the faunus didn't want this war."

"It's not a war." She looked at up at him. "Not yet. Unless the key players in the White Fang are removed from the equation, this will only lead to war. Listen I can't simply hand you over, but I can't let you go either. So," He hands her a communicator. "There is gonna be a new player soon. Lay low for now. We will contact you when you are needed." Jaune got up and walked away. She looked at the communicator.

'New player? WHAT?' She looked around for the man, he was long gone. 'Maybe he can help me find Oriana?'

On the bullhead, Jaune used his scroll to track Kelly.

" _Was that wise?"_ Friday asked, through the scroll.

"We'll see. We will now where she goes if she tries something." Jaune said.

" _Very well. I'll leave this up to you?"_ Friday asked.

"Thanks Friday." Jaune said. Jaune continued to track her via scroll till she stopped moving in a residential area. 'Ok, so what now?' Suddenly the ship shook as it landed. He got off the ship and was greeted by Blake. "Oh, hey Blake. What's up?"

"Jaune, we need to talk."

"Uh, let me drop this stuff off first. I'll see you back here" Before she could say anything, he quickly ran off back to his dorm. After about another minute of running he ran up to his door and opened it. "Hey guys, uh, Blake needs to talk to me about something, so I'll be back." He didn't give them anytime to say something back before he ran back. After running back he saw Blake and someone else. 'Wait, Sun?'

"Oh, you came back." Blake said surprised.

"Oh, hey Jaune! So do you wanna go?" Sun asked.

"No Sun, not this moment." Blake turned to Jaune. "I heard you were attacked by the White Fang, care to add any details?"

"I was waiting for bullhead to take me back to Beacon, then some Fang members surrounded me and attempted to subdue me, they failed."

"How bad did they fail?" Sun asked.

"One dead, five wounded, one escaped, one I let go." Jaune said.

"Wait let go?" Sun asked.

Jaune nodded. "I get the feeling your little birdy is Kelly Jackson, no?" Blake was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Aside from the asshole that got away, she was the only one who would've told you. What else did she tell you?" Jaune asked.

"She told me you gave her something, what did you give her?"

Jaune looked at Sun. "Not a word on what you're about to hear." Sun nodded. "I gave a communicator. I've been looking in Atlas' files on the White Fang. I need a spy, she is now my spy."

"Wait Atlas files?! How did you-?" She then realize something. "Friday?"

"Friday."

"Who's Friday?" Sun asked.

"A person." Jaune said.

"Please?" Sun pleaded.

"I could say 'none of your business.'" Jaune said.

Sun thought for a moment. "I'll take the first answer."

"Good" Jaune said. He turned to Blake. "Anything else Blake?"

"No, just let me know if you need something."

"Will do." He walked back to his dorm. Upon walking he say his team sitting around, waiting for him, their food not touched. "You guys waiting for me?"

"Yes. Now come on." Pyrrha said. They got their food out and started eating. Jaune was slightly teary. "You still cry over food.

"Hey, I've only had military rations to eat. Most aren't this good. I'm still getting used to warm showers." Jaune said.

"Cold showers?" Nora said, Ren could tell she was terrified of the idea.

"Yes Nora, cold showers. I swear, you're Yang when I comes to cold showers."

"Terror?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup."

"So what did Blake want?" Ren asked.

"She wanted to know if I was attacked by the White Fang."

"How'd that go?" Ren asked.

"One dead, five wounded, one got away, and one I let go." Jaune replied.

"Wait, let go?" Ren asked.

"I need a spy in the White Fang. There's information that I need. I'm not gonna pry Blake for it." Jaune said.

"What kind" Ren asked.

"Mostly about the White Fang's leadership, aside from Adam Taurus, we know nothing about their leadership. If they are to removed, we need to take down their leadership."

"What do you mean by 'remove?'" Pyrrha asked.

"Kill, capture, anyway to remove them from the field. The faster, the better. The faster their taken down, the sooner Cinder will show herself again." The room went silent again for a few minutes till Jaune pulled out his scroll.

"Alright agent. First mission, send following data: White Fang leadership, anything from the Vale cell and up, send in two days. This network is secure." He quickly sent the message to Kelly.

"Ok, I'm gonna get a shower." When he walked his team looked at each other.

"Do we agree on the path he's going down?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's path that's he's chosen, there is no more we can do." Ren stated.

"You agree with this path?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I never said I agreed with his new chosen path. I said it the path he has chosen, there is not much we can do." Ren replied.

"Well, what can we do that would make Jaune-Jaune stay?" Nora asked.

"Give him a reason to, other telling him to stay." Ren stated. "That's what I would do."

"Well, what would make him stay?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea." Ren stated. He looked over to the bathroom. 'If one the girls would ask you stay nicely, would you stay?'

-Vale Warehouse district-

"So, has any heard anything from our friends?" Roman asked.

"Not a word boss. The White Fang are keeping something from us." One of his men said.

"Wouldn't you?" Roman asked.

"I certainly would." A White Fang member said. "A little punk caused me some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Emerald asked.

"Jaune Arc kind of problems." That caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, I thought he died." Roman said.

"Yeah, well he's not. With some different moral codes. He's not above killing any attackers."

"Killing?" Roman asked.

"Yup. Put a knife through a guy's throat. Put knee shots in the rest. Left them for the cops."

"So we a new problem that could kill us we prove to be a major problem for him." Emerald said. The man nodded.

"Pretty much yeah. I'll let Adam, you can tell the queen."

"No need too. I heard everything. So, Arc is alive and well huh? That will make things interesting." Cinder said.

"Hackers?" Roman asked.

"They said someone, or something has booted them out of Ironwood's systems. It's reaction wasn't human." Cinder said.

"Maybe I could've been something like that Atlassian android, only completely digital." Roman said.

"I didn't think Atlas had that kinda tech." Emerald said.

"Our hacker said unless Atlas was very quiet about its development, they don't it Atlassian." Cinder said.

"So, someone, or something else hacked into Atlas' servers, kicked us out and has set up shop? So far correct?" The White Fang member asked.

"Sounds about right." Roman said.

"Great, another problem to deal with. I'll go let Adam know." The White Fang member stated.

"So Cinder, how do you plan on dealing with this new problem?" Roman asked.

"Call Neo and Mercury back, we're gonna need everyone."

"You know we can't walk in like we did the first time. We would be attacked on site." Emerald said.

"I know this. We'll have to use the harder method then, follow him when he leaves Beacon." Cinder stated.

"Ok then, let's get to work then. I have a heist to plan." Roman said.

"Another one?" Emerald asked.

"Someone's gotta get you dust." Roman said with a smirk.

 **Hey guys, so I put this out a lot faster than I had planned, but I'm happy with it. So first thing, I want you guys to make the White Fang member that Jaune ran into and talk with Roman and Cinder. Second thing. I will be putting omakes at the end of some chapters to help with the story a little. Mostly stuff that hasn't been written out but talked about, e.i. how Jaune was put in charge of JNPR again and his adventures with Fireteam Stealth. So look for that next time.**


	7. Scrapped

Hey guys, so yeah, story is gonna be scrapped and replaced. I'm gonna be completely redoing the whole idea from scratch. What I've got so far: Jaune will be a Spartan II, picked up long before he attends Beacon. No, he is not gonna be Master Chief, that, and his semblance won't change, but will change how it works, he basically has to have experience with the weapons he wants to use. How he gets back too Remnant just as Volume 1 starts and why the UNSC is there is still something working out. Maybe you guys could put some input on this, if you do, you get some cookies.


End file.
